


Apartment 7

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Underage Sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka, a transsexual drug dealer, lives with Naruto Uzumaki right in the middle of a busy city. This story follows the drama, angst, tragedy, and fucking that comes with two high schoolers who have their own apartment with no adult supervision. From character deaths to gangbangs to the unspeakable that'll make your stomach turn, stap in and get ready. (More graphic material to come, more tags to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I took care of dinner!” Naruto barged in and set a pizza down on the coffee table. I sent him out to pick up cake mix and the guy comes back with a fucking pizza--living with him could be a real headache. He never listened, he never cleaned, and he was so loud that the neighbors assumed we had a dog the first week we moved in.

“Can you bring the volume down just a little bit, Naruto?” I rubbed my temples and brought the glass up to my lips.

Nothing like a gin & tonic to nurse a hangover.

“So, where’s that girl from last night?” He asked me, plopping down next to me. “She was pretty cute. Was she any good?”

“Why do you always ask me that?” I muttered as I opened the box. “She was okay--a little out-of-it, so the sex was mostly me doing the work.”

“D’you even remember her name?”

“Uh--” Shit. I never asked her name, it didn’t really seem important when she was grinding her ass into my dick on the dance floor. “Doesn’t matter. She was gone when I woke up.”

“No shit, you slept for sixteen hours, Ino,” He smirked. “I thought you’d suffocated to death or some shit.”

“Sixteen hours?” I blinked. “You’re shitting me.”

“I shit you not,” He told me. “LSD will do that to you, though. Better gear up, we’ve got people coming over tonight.”

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows. We just went out last night and he was throwing a party? This kid was relentless, but I knew that when I moved in with him. Living with Naruto was more of a last resort type of thing. We were nothing more than familiar acquaintances we signed the lease, but after I came out, my parents kicked me out and it was either get my own apartment or live on the streets. Naruto was the only emancipated minor I knew, and I didn’t want to live with some complete stranger. 

“Don't worry, it'll just be a few of us,” Naruto reassured me. “The core group.”

“Your core group,” I emphasized. “I don't know them.”

“Well, you're my roommate, it's about time you got to know my friends instead of disappearing for hours on end,” he poked out his bottom lip at me. “Besides, I have a friend who thinks you're cute.”

“I don't need to get hooked up, I'm good at finding people on my own,” I sighed.

“C’mon, please?” He jabbed me in the side. “Aren't you sick of being the edgy, hot, distant roommate?”

“Just promise you’ll wait till I’m done making my cake to invite anyone over?” I asked him.

“Cross my heart,” He said. We both jolted when the doorbell rang and his eyes immediately fell to his hands. “I just...invited someone to help me get ready.”

“Get ready?” I narrowed my eyes as he got up and walked to the door. Why would he need to ‘get ready’ if it was only a few people? God, Naruto, I wanted a quiet night. He opened the door and I sat up to catch a glimpse of who came in. As soon as we made eye contact, Omoi pulled his sucker from his mouth and nodded his head towards me.

“What’s up?” He flashed me a grin. “I’m Omoi.”

“I know who you are,” I sighed and settled back down.

“Ino’s a little hung over, heheh,” Naruto snickered. “So, she’s not in the best mood. You got the stuff.”

“Yeah,” Omoi reached into his pocket and I couldn’t help but notice just how lazy his movements were. He took his time doing everything...even speaking. I tried not to dismiss it as him being high, because I knew plenty of stoners who could function perfectly normal. He handed Naruto a bag and took a wad of cash in exchange.

“Weed? Really?” I raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a staple,” He said simply. “Think you can tap into your stash, by the way?”

“You kids couldn’t handle what I’ve got,” I only broke out my stuff when it was absolutely needed. If a girl wanted to fuck on cloud nine or if I needed to get through my philosophy homework. I sold psychedelics--mainly acid and shrooms. I used to sell weed, but there were too many other guys to compete with. As far as I knew, there were only two people in the school who had access to things harder than marijuana, and that was me and Gaara.

“Don’t be stingy,” Naruto crinkled his nose. “You know they’ve got money. Everything’s pointing towards you joinin’ us, y’know?”

It wasn’t the worst headache I’ve ever had. And if there was someone who thought I was cute, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Fine,” I sighed.

“Awesome!” He wrapped his arms around me. “You’ll love ‘em, don’t worry.”

Even though Naruto and I lived together, we existed in two completely separate social circles. To put it simply, he was with the theater and band kids--the artists, I guess. I only hung out with Shikamaru and Gaara, they were the only ones in our grade who I could stomach for long amounts of time. I’ve crossed paths with a few people who hung out with, but I never held conversations with them.

Hopefully they won’t be too annoying.

 

“Yeah, I work out about three times a week,” He flexed his arms and side-eyed me as he spoke, projecting his voice as best as he could. The kid was so transparent, it was unbearable. He slammed down his shot glass on the table and clapped his hands. “Let’s get another one over here!”

“Nice, Hidan,” Sasuke Uchiha snickered.

Hidan was eight shots in at this point and he was making an idiot of himself to get me to notice him. I'd always assumed upperclassmen were more mature than us, but this guy was proving me wrong. I didn’t even know he was friends with Naruto.

I sighed and stood up, but Naruto caught my arm as I was leaving.

“Where are you going?” He looked up at me with those damn worried eyes. I’ve spent an hour of my time with these people, just so that I could avoid that very look. Naruto had the ability to look completely pitiful when he wanted to and he used that to his advantage whenever he got the opportunity.

“I’m getting another drink,” I sighed. “I need to be hammered to deal with this.”

When I walked into the kitchen, one of Naruto’s friend was standing in front of the bottles of alcohol, staring intently.

“Ey,” I raised my chin and peaked my eyes at him. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh,” He jolted up and blushed, scratching his head. “Um--I’m just...I don’t know.”

I circled around him and leaned against the counter, tilting my head at him. I think his name was Suigetsu. He was a peculiar kid, I’ve never had any classes with him, but I saw him around. He was one of the quieter ones in the group--he didn’t really talk unless someone spoke to him first. As far as I knew, he wasn’t the most socially advanced person in the world.

“Did you have enough to drink?” I questioned him.

“I think so, I don’t know,” He kept his eyes on my arms, visibly avoiding eye contact with me. “I’ve never had alcohol before, so I don’t know.”

“Well, how do you feel?”

“Um--I’m buzzing,” He pursed his lips. “Is that normal?”

“Normal enough,” I shrugged. “Aren’t you part of that group? Why aren’t you in there with them?”

“I’m not good with big groups,” He admitted. “They’re my friends, but--er--they let me do my thing.”

“I see,” I nodded and watched him carefully. He was trying to focus on anything but me. It was pretty obvious that he was nervous, I didn’t mean to feed the nerves, but he was probably the easiest person to talk to out of all of Naruto’s friends. “Suigetsu, right?”

“Hm?” He picked his head up. “Oh, yes...I’m Suigetsu.”

“I’m Ino.”

“I know,” He said with a smile that quickly faded after a moment. “I mean, I’ve seen you around and...Naruto talks about you a lot.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah, he really likes living with you.”

I paused, “Suigetsu, d’you want another drink?”

“Is that okay?”

“It’s an open bar,” I reached for the glasses as someone else waltzed into the kitchen.

“What’s going on here?” Sakura stepped into the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. “Bonding without me?”

“I don’t even know you,” I said, pouring alcohol into both glasses. “Need something?”

“Just wanted to know what was holding you up,” She said. It was between Sakura and Deidara. I wasn’t sure which one wanted me, but they both had been stealing little glances for the past hour. Hidan was a little less subtle with his attractions, but I think he was mostly just a show off. “Is he bothering you?”

“You’re talking to me?” I muttered. “I almost didn’t notice.”

“No need to be a bitch,” The pink-haired girl muttered.

“Sorry, it’s a reflex,” I toughed glasses with Suigetsu and took a sip, finally turning to face Sakura. When we made eye contact, I took in her reaction. She drew in a breath and her eyes fell to my lips. “Don’t tell me you’re already tipsy?”

“What?” She asked.

“You’ve had one drink,” I chuckled. “You guys are a bunch of lightweights.”

“I’m not drunk,” Sakura giggled, further confirming my statement. She leaned into me and rested a hand on my arm. “I’m just a little friendlier than the others.”

“And I suppose you want something from me?”

“Just wanted to get to know you,” She was close enough to where her breath was feathering my ear. Realistically speaking, I could probably have her naked within the next ten minutes. After spending all this time with these kids, I was owed that much, right?

“Yeah, you’re drunk,” I twisted away from her and started walking back into the living room. “C’mon Suigetsu. No fun lingering around, right?”

They weren't exactly hammered, but if the sound volume of the room was any indication, everyone had enough to drink to where they were ready to really have fun.

“Who's in a drinking game?” I reclaimed my spot on the couch and made room for Suigetsu.

“Spin the bottle?” Sasuke suggested.

“Too much kissing,” I muttered. “A good party has variety. Ring of Fire.”

“What's that?” Kiba asked.

“Oh, you guys will love this. Ino’s a pro at this game.”

“There aren't any professionals in this game,” I said. “It's a game of chance, mostly. So, do you guys want to play or not?”

They all exchanged glances before nodding in unison.

And God, they were such lightweights. After ten minutes of playing, they were all trashed. So much giggling and yelling, it gave me a headache. I wasn't prepared for this, especially not with the hangover I was still nursing.

Sai was the first to pass out. He clung to Naruto’s torso and every time my roommate moved, Sai would roll his hips forward and mutter something into the crook of Naruto's neck. Sakura would probably follow closely after him. She was all but passed out in my lap an hour later. The rest of the group--being Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Hidan, Deidara, Omoi, and--shit, I forgot the other guy’s name. Sasori? Yeah, I think that was it.

“Tapping out?” I whispered down to her.

“Only if you tap out with me,” she tossed back suggestively.

Maybe Naruto's friends weren't that bad.

“You're swimming in dangerous territory,” I warned. I didn't usually fuck high school girls if I could help it. They were always clingy and juvenile, The way Sakura buried her face in my arm made her interest obvious.

“And you're cute,” she said.

“I'm also off limits to drunk high schoolers.”

“But you're in high school.”

“And your point is?”

“This is boring!” Sasuke exclaimed suddenly. “We're all adults, let's do what we came here for.”

I raised an eyebrow. “And what did you all come here for?”

All eyes drifted towards Naruto, who sat on the sidelines shifting his eyes nervously.

“See, we were all sort of paired off…” He started.

“What?”

“It's a make out party,” Naruto admitted.

“But we don't have to stop there,” Sasuke told me. 

This kid in particular was starting to irk me. The Uchiha clan owned half of the city's major businesses. The other half was owned by the Senju clan. Sasuke seemed to think everyone was ready to jump on his dick at the drop of a pen, and while most of the people around fell for his ploy, I wouldn't give in to a bratty little kid with shiney hair.

“So, you guys are all here to get laid?” I scanned the room and my eyes fell on Naruto. “How the fuck did you plan on keeping this from me?”

“I didn't know how to tell you,” he hesitated. “I figured you'd be down--you're cool like that, y’know?”

“Don't flatter me, kid,” he's dead meat.

“I called dibs on you,” Sakura mumbled in my ear with a giggle that made my anger melt a little

I glared at him for a moment before tearing my eyes away and standing up, tugging Sakura with me. This night wouldn't be a complete waste, at least. 

“Don't bother knocking,” I grumbled as we walked towards my bedroom door. I like sex. I'm good at it, to be honest. In the beginning, I though about selling my body for rent money, back when I was looking for a job in which I didn't have to be labeled a freak for wearing a dress. This was a big city; there were plenty of men who would pay thousands to have sex with me.

You'd be surprised how many middle aged suburban men want to fuck a girl with a dick.

I shut the door and locked it behind us. Sakura laid on my bed and chewed on her lip, rolling her hips into the air when I looked at her. This one was a little tease, but I could tell what she liked by the way she moved. She wanted to tempt me and get me amped up enough to maul her.

“I've wanted you for so long,” she used a different tone than before. This one was heavy and alluring in a way that made my cock twitch in my panties. “Ever since middle school.”

“That’s a long time,” Before my transition. I used to be a jock, to put it simply. I was on the football team with Chouji and Shikamaru in middle school and half of Freshman year, right before I came out as transgender. “So, which do you like more,” I tilted my head at her. “Ino...or Inojin?”

“Well, Inojin was hot as hell,” she stood up and strolled towards me. “But Ino is so fucking gorgeous that I can't get her out of my mind.”

“Sounds like quite the dilemma,” I rested my hands on her waist. 

“But I've got a solution,” She mused. “I think...we should fuck.”

For a drunken mind, it was a little smooth.

“Against my door?” I squeezed her ass and shifted my weight to pin her to the door. She drew in a breath when I started to dry hump her, pressing my bulge into her center. “They'd hear us.”

“Oh my god…”

“Although, maybe that'd be hot,” I whispered, pushing my panties aside. Luckily I hadn't gotten dressed out of my hangover pajamas, a tshirt and some underwear. When my erection sprang out, Sakura immediately sank down to her knees, as if this was what she was waiting for. 

I facefucked her against the wall. I was sure they could hear my groans, but it didn't really matter. I don't this she was necessarily good, but she was passionate. Her tongue caressed my shaft as her head bobbed. She groaned around my cock, even though I didn't touch her. 

Turned on by sucking me alone, not that's hot.

“Get it slick,” I commanded, forcing my way down her throat. I gripped her head and coated my cock in her saliva before pulling out. “Stand up.”

“You're so dominant,” she didn't even try to conceal her surprise.

“And?” I grasped her hips when she stood and forced her to face the wall. Her pussy lips were soft and she took me in easily. I pumped slowly at first, letting her get used to the length. The last time I measured myself, I had just gone up to nine and a half inches, which wasn't exactly something to scoff at. She pushed backwards and started working her hips slowly on my length.

“No condom?” She half-moaned.

“If I get you pregnant, I'll send you a fruit basket,” I muttered into her hair as I pumped quickly. My pace wasn't hard at all, I wasn't trying to make her cum just yet. I still wanted a blowjob and if she came before that then…

“Shit,” she whined and jerked forward, moving her hips faster on me.

Well, damn.

Her walls tightened as she came hard on my cock and she threw her head back and cried out so loudly that the people in the other room started clapping. Well, at least there were more people here. Killing an erection was the most annoying thing to do.

“Wow…” Sakura panted as she came down from her high. “That was… absolutely amazing.”

“Sure,” I mumbled, pulling out. “Glad you thought so.”

I hated the idea of fucking more than one of Naruto's friends, that would just give them more of a reason to come around. But I hated jerking off. I just couldn't feel that familiar pleasure that come with someone else doing it for you.

“Do you want me to…?”

“No,” I shook my head. “Just… Go back to everyone else.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” one of them would stumble into my room sooner or later if I kept my door unlocked. I shooed Sakura out of the room and fell back on the bed. Finally, some peace and quiet.

They weren't a total inconvenience. They all seemed to get along with each other and that was reason enough to hang out together. There were even some flings going on inside the group from what I could pick up on. And I think Shikamaru and Gaara would like Suigetsu for sure--the rest might have to be introduced some time in the distant future.

I jolted when my phone buzzed and pulled it from under my pillow.

**‘R u coming back? :/’**

I'd been gone for four minutes at the most. Sakura didn't keep me company for very long, but Naruto insisted on having me around.

I replied back ‘Just taking care of business’

**‘Ooooohhhh! I want details!!!’**

‘On me jerking off?’

**‘No! I just saw Sakura walk out of ur room. She looked happy ;)’**

‘Well good for her’

**‘Uh oh…’**

Christ, what was it now? I didn't answer back. If anyone was dying or needed to go to the hospital, they knew where to find me.

Naruto sent his second text after two minutes of no response from me.

**‘Stuff got awkward can u come back?:(‘**

‘Naruto, those are your friends not mine’

**‘But ur so cool :( please? I'll give you a massage’**

Naruto did have magic hands. If I didn't see him as a little brother at this point, my clothes would have melted off during dozens of his massages. I groaned internally, but rolled out of bed anyway. My dick was limp enough by now that I could keep it from being too noticeable in some underwear and pajama pants. 

When I came out, the only ones in the living room were Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. It didn't seem that awkward. I mean, it may have been Naruto’s idea of awkward, though. The kid had a low threshold for silence of any kind; I guess the others disappeared in his bedroom or the spare room, because there were still shoes everywhere.

“Are they having an orgy?” I questioned, circling around the couch.

“They’re all in Naruto’s room,” Sakura wrapped her arm around mine as soon as I sat down and drew me in. “Hm, can I cuddle you?”

“I don’t cuddle.”

“I like to cuddle afterwards,” I noticed her turn her head towards Hinata and that’s when I picked up on why Naruto was sensing a problem. Hinata looked pretty jealous--Naruto didn’t look too mad about it, just uneasy. Since I’ve never heard him mention Hinata before, I’m guessing he didn’t like her enough to get butt-hurt over it.

“Sakura, get off me,” I moved over a few inches. 

“I think we need more than alcohol,” Naruto said suggestively, staring at me. “What if we…?”

“Don’t even think about it,” I shook my head. “I said no.”

“Ino, c’mon,” He groaned. “Just a little somethin’? I’ll pay, it’s just the four of us.”

“Who says I’ll join you guys for that?” 

“I was just g--” His sentence was cut off when the power went out. We all furrowed our eyebrows and even in the darkness, I could feel eyes on me.

“Naruto,” I said slowly. “Did you pay the electric bill this month?”

“Of course, I did, you saw me!” He exclaimed. “Has to be a short.”

“It better be, Naruto,” I warned him, standing up. “I’m gonna go get some candles. Make sure the other kids are okay in there.”

“They probably haven’t noticed,” Sakura said. “They seemed pretty excited to jump on each other.

These kids were basically animals, clawing and humping each other. But what more could you expect from band kids? And theater kids, as well. I didn’t want to be the one to barge in on them doing unspeakable things. I had morals.

I walked into my bedroom and opened my drawer, feeling around for some candles. I remembered buying some candles a couple weeks ago and stashing them there, but I wasn’t the most organized person. Maybe if I was, I wouldn’t have spent so much time with my back turned. I would have turned in time to see the person creeping up behind me.

Arms wrapped around me and forced me against the wall.

“What the fuck?” I growled, wriggling in their grasp. “Get off me!”

“Shhh,” He whispered in my ear. “Shit, you’re so hot.”

I felt his hands forced down my pajama bottoms as he spoke. His breath was hot on the back of my neck and while it would have turned me on in any other instance, I wasn’t into this at all. I recognized a hard dick pressing against my underwear.

“I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,” He muttered. I recognized the voice--why couldn’t I pinpoint it? “I can’t wait to have a taste of that tight little ass.”

“You’re barkin’ up the wrong tree,” I winced. “I don’t take it up the ass.”

He didn’t listen to me. I heard fabric ripping and before I could register the cold air, something long and hard thrust into me. My hands balled into fists and I dropped my head.

“I said get off!” I yelled before he cupped a hand over my mouth.

“Took me a long time to get you where I want you,” He growled in my ear and forced himself farther into me. So far that it burned and tears stung at my eyes. 

Was I being raped?

It wouldn’t be the first time.

“You’re so tight, I’m gonna cum,” He groaned. Whoever this was, he didn’t last long. My teeth were clenched so tightly that it hurt, but it redirected some of the pain from the bottom half of my body. “You want my hot cum in you? You want it, bitch?”

“Get off,” It came out as a choked sob this time.

“Wait for it...take it…” He kept pumping into me, each thrust was harder than the last and I wondered why the fuck no one was coming in here to check on me. Then again, we couldn’t see shit and everyone was intoxicated. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a firm hand fisted my cock hard. “You’re hard for me.”

“Fuck you,” I spat at him.

“Oh, fuck--your ass feels so good,” He was talking so much, why couldn’t I pinpoint his voice? I’ve heard it tonight. I know I have. “I’m cumming. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna...ah! Fuck!”

He groaned openly as he filled me up and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. It felt absolutely disgusting. 

“There you go, take that load like a good girl,” He grunted, still pushing into me. He pulled out abruptly and I immediately sank to the floor. I didn’t expect my legs to give out so easily, but here I was, lying on my back on the floor. “I’m not done with you, yet.”

I opened my mouth to reply when I felt hands wrap around my erection again. I chewed on my lip, fighting to not cry out at the contact and rock into his touch. And then he made his grip firmer, stroking me in a way that made me snap my hips up to graze lips or a cheek or fucking anything. My body began to relax into it, the mixture of his cum in me and the sensation of him stroking me were big contributors.

“I’m gonna make you cum in my mouth. Don’t worry, baby, I swallow.” He said. I had to throw my head back and screw my eyes shut at that moment, moaning desperately before his tongue flicked against the tip and he wrapped his lips around me. I was panting heavily, my chest moving with my breaths as I felt his tongue lap at my cock. For a moment it all seemed too surreal, but then my brain short circuited completely as he dragged his wet, hot tongue up my cock, from base to tip.

If I cum in his mouth, this’ll be over. It’s what he wants. And once the candles are lit, I’ll be able to find out who it was.

“Cum for me,” His hands worked on me slowly. “Fuck, I’ve waited so long to taste your cock.”

“Stop...don’t….don’t fucking stop,” I groaned, gripping the back of his head and pushing my way down his throat. He gagged and grasped my hips in an attempt to get me to stop, but held his head in place.

I’m close. So close.

So fucking close, I could scream.

He was sucking me dry and I was ashamed to admit that it was probably one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had in my life. My balls twitched and I held his head down while I came in his throat. I let out a sigh as he groaned around my cock.

I gave a couple more pumped before relaxing my body and letting go of his head, when he pulled up, I heard a chuckle.

“You still move your hips like a boy,” He laughed. “I bet you could fuck the shit outta me.”

“Who are you?” I panted.

“You mean you don’t recognize my voice?” He questioned and I felt someone’s weight on mine. “That hurts, Ino.”

“Answer my question.”

“Answer your question?” He scoffed. “Fine. I’m the one that you’re going to be dreaming about for the next week.”

“Fuck you.”

“You already did that, didn’t you?” He whispered, kissing my neck. “Although, I think we’ve got time for round two.”


	2. Chapter 2

Someone got into my stash. I found out of of my stuff had gone missing--that kind of solved the mystery as to why I couldn’t figure out who it was. The right mixture of this stuff would really fuck someone up, even someone with as much experience as me. I wasn’t as shaken up as I should have been--rape was one of my kinks, to put it simply. Having someone fuck me in the dark while I fought back was something I’d fantasized about. But the pleasurable feeling didn’t come till after he came in me and started blowing me.

“Ino, you alright?” Naruto leaned against the lockers next to mine and faced me. I’d wondered if maybe it was him that did it. He knew where my stash was, but I’d also been in the same room as him for most of the night. Hell, I was in the same room as everyone. When would they all have time to sneak into my stash and spike my drinks?

“Yeah.” I sighed and shoved my books in. “Just...thinking.”

It had to have been one of his friends. One of those oversexed fuckers jumped me.

“Are you sure?” He raised up a bag. “I brought you your lunch--you left it on the kitchen counter at home.”

“Er--thanks,” I took the bag and pursed my lips momentarily before carrying on, “So--are you close with all of your friends?”

“Hm?” He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah, I guess I know them well enough. Why?”

“Because…” How was I supposed to go about this? Just flat out tell him? I couldn’t do this to the idiot, he’d freak. I didn’t want to make it a bigger deal. In fact, I didn’t mind just forgetting about it. But the curiosity is what made me stick with the subject.

He fucked me so hard. I couldn’t be cute, passive little Naruto. He was with Hinata and Sakura the whole time, right?”

“Um, I have to get to class. I’ll see you later,” I sighed and turned away from him, walking down the hall. When I turned the corner, I bumped into Kakashi Hatake, my philosophy and logic teacher.

Fucking great.

“Good morning, Miss Yamanaka.” He said warmly.

“I’m in a hurry.” I avoided eye contact with him and tried to move past him, but he caught me arm and jerked me back. “Kakashi--please…”

“Why haven’t you called me?” We finally looked at each other. His eyes were darker than I remembered. “Did you change your number?”

“Kakashi, we’re over.”

“I miss you,” He said. “Can’t you understand, no one loves you more than I do.”

“I’m not a boy, Kakashi.” I deadpanned. “And you obviously can’t get that through your thick skull. So, go off and find some helpless twink.”

“Please, I know you miss a man’s touch…” He let go of me.

“Frankly, I’m sick of men,” I shrugged. “I was never a fan of having a cock in me.”

“Oh, please, you loved it,” He narrowed his eyes. “You slobbered all over my dick and begged me to fuck you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this here.”

“Then meet me in my classroom after school,” He said softening his eyes. “I just want to talk.”

“You never just want to talk.” Kakashi and I dated briefly--three months, actually. It was around the time right before I started hormones. I thought it was nice dating an older guy and he helped me get financially stable. But he started to get abusive right after we started dating. If I didn’t call him or if some guy looked at me the wrong way, he’d take it out on me once we were alone. And Kakashi could stay angry for hours--you wouldn’t know it until no one else was around.

And then there was the fact that he kept referring to me as a boy. He wanted a scrawny, feminine gay guy and I wasn’t that. I was a girl.

“Please. I just want to talk.” He pleaded. “After this, I’ll leave you alone. I promise.”

“Kakashi, I don’t want to do that.”

“Ino--please.”

I sighed and tore my eyes away from him. “Fine. I’ll be there. Now--leave me alone. I have to get to class.

The school day went by painfully slowly, as it always did. I was usually good at keeping busy during the day so that it could pass by quickly. But it was Monday--everyone spent their money during the weekend, so no one was buying anything today. I’d have to wait till I got out of school to get some cash.

I went to Kakashi’s class after school. Not because he told me to, but because I knew he would continue to stalk me and corner me in hallways if I tried to avoid him. I opened the door and stepped into the room skeptically.

“You came,” Kakashi grinned marly, leaning back in his chair.

“Did I really have a choice?”

“You always have a choice.” Kakashi stood up and circled his desk, pacing towards me. “God, you look so beautiful.”

“Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry. You’re just...so gorgeous. I missed you so much.”

“What did you want to talk about, Kakashi?” I shut the door behind myself. As much as I hated being stuck in a room with him, no one needed to hear this conversation. The only one who knew about our relationship was Naruto, and that’s only because he looked over my shoulder when I got a dick pic with Kakashi’s face in it.

“Look, I’ll admit I did things wrong in the past. But we--we have chemistry. You can’t deny that, Ino. “ He ran his hand through his hair. “Things haven’t been the same without you around. I don’t feel close to anyone else.”

“You literally fucked Yamato a week ago.” I narrowed my eyes at him. I had eyes and ear everywhere. “You don’t miss me.”

“You don’t know what I feel. He...he meant nothing. I was trying to fill a void.”

“That’s your argument?”

“I miss waking up next to you.” He stepped closer to me. “I miss kissing you and hugging you and fucking you till you can’t breathe properly--”

“Stop it!” I shouted. “Don’t talk like that. I’m not a sex object.”

“I’ve never had a lover like you. You were--”

“The best of both worlds?” I asked. That’s what he wanted to say. In his eyes, I was the perfect mixture of girl and boy. The amount of times he’s called me ‘daddy’ while taking my dick up his ass was astonishing. “I don’t need this. I’m leaving.”

“If you leave, I’ll fucking kill you.” His words cut through me and made me pause as I reached for the doorknob.

There he was.

I scoffed and shook my head, looking back at him. “You’re the same as before. You haven’t changed in the slightest.”

“I didn’t mean that.”

“Goodbye, Kakashi.” I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall quickly. I didn’t want to give him a chance to recover from that and take off after me. Luckily, there were people in the hall so I could get to the elevator without worrying about him making a scene. Naruto was waiting for me on the first floor of the school and I’ve never been so happy to see him. But as soon as he saw me, his smile faltered.

“It’s _him_ , isn’t it?” He said as I approached.

“Let’s leave.” I walked past him swiftly and made my way for the exit. The sooner we left, the better. I just wanted to get to the safety of my home.

“Ino, wait!” He jogged to keep up with me. “Look, just give me the word and I’ll beat the shit out of that guy.”

“You don’t stand a chance against him, Naruto.” I scoffed. Kakashi would murder him. Every time he was pissed at me, he looked at me with pure killing intent. And a couple times, I think he actually attempted to kill me. There was no way he’d let Naruto live if he knew he was fighting on my behalf.

“I’d try for you, though.” He grinned sheepishly. “A man’s job is to make sure his family is safe.”

“Good thing I’m not your family.”

“We depend on each other, don’t we?”

I guess we did.

“Don’t be a bitch,” I mused as we stepped out into the parking lot. We found our car and I climbed into the passenger’s seat. There was no way I could drive with my nerves like this. “Take me to get booze, alright?”

“You don’t wanna trip or something?”

“Why are you so interesting in psychedelics?”

“Because I’ve never done them!” He yelled, jolting momentarily “You won’t give them to me! Like, I thought we were roomies!”

“Fuck that, I’m not going to be responsible for the stupid shit you do.”

“I’ve done so much stupid shit, Ino,” He started up the engine and pulled out. “One more thing won’t make a difference.”

 

 

“Don't sweat it, I've got you.” Shikamaru stepped forward and handed a couple hundred dollars to the dealer.

“I'm not giving you a blowjob.” I said. “You can pay for my drugs all you want.”

“It's what a friend would do, right?”

“Who do I hand this to?” Kakuzu pulled out at least an ounce of weed. I reached out for it and stuffed it into my purse.

“Pleasure doin’ business with you, baby,” he cooed, winking at me. “And if you ever wanna grab a little more than that, just let me know.”

Fucking gross.

I turned and proceeded to walk out of the alley. Gaara didn't live very far, I decided to leave my drugs with him for a couple weeks. If someone can get to it, it wasn't hidden well enough, so I had to spent a while rearranging my room. I was also sleeping at Gaara's place tonight because Naruto brought over two people for a threesome. I didn't want to be around, knowing that was going on in the same apartment. And then there was the fact that he'd been there when someone snuck up on me. It could've been him.

“You know you could sleep over at my place, right?” Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Your mom calls me a ‘tranny’ at least once whenever I go over there.”

“My mom is a fucking drunk. She'll be passed out all night, trust me.”

“Maybe if you lived with your dad I would take the chance. But I can't stand your mother.” We turned the corner and I tugged on his arm as we passed Akimichi diner, a nice little place run by Chouji’s family. “Let's drop in.”

“Sure,” Shikamaru muttered, holding the door open for me. “Just remember what you're carrying.”

“I know, Shikamaru.” The reason I was carrying the drugs in the first place was because I looked the least suspicious out of all of us. I noticed cops don't pay much negative attention to an attractive blonde wearing bright colors. I was the perfect one to carry stuff.

“Hey guys, what's up?” Chouji leaned against the front counter.

“Your parents here?” Shikamaru asked.

When Chouji shook his head I pulled out the bag and flashed it to him for a moment before putting it back.

“I thought you didn't sell weed?” He asked.

“I just felt like it'd be a good idea. Half of it is for me, the other half will hopefully be sold to Naruto's friends.”

“I thought you didn't sell to kids?” Chouji pulled a chocolate cupcake out of one of the glass display cases and held it out to me.

“It's just weed.” I took the cupcake. “No harm, right? Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say hey, you've been working nonstop.”

“Well, my dad gave me more responsibilities…” Chouji blushed and looked down. Silence fell over us for a moment before I started for the door.

“Well, I'll see you later. Text me!”

 

“Can't you knock?” Gaara asked, sitting up though he wasn't phased enough to pull himself out of the girl beneath him. “I'm busy in here.”

“Who's this? She's cute.” I said chuckling.

“I'll be out in a minute!” Gaara chunked a pillow at me and I closed the door before it landed. Gaara lived with his older sister and her boyfriend, Darui.

He reminded me too much of Kakashi. Primarily the fact that they had a thing for younger people. I've caught Darui checking me out, but no more than any other heterosexual male before they found out a had a dick that could rival their own.

When I walked into the living room, he was sitting on the couch watching some sitcom.

“Is Temari at work?” I plopped down beside him.

“Temari’s always at work,” he grumbled.

“Or school.”

He grunted in response and flipped through the channels absently. I watched him blatantly reach down and scratch his junk.

“Who's the girl Gaara has in there?”

Darui shrugged without tearing his eyes away from the television. It's amazing how lazy a military man can actually be.

Gaara finished up after five minutes and sent the girl on her way. I walked into his room and passed in the doorway.

“It smells like pussy and weed in here,” I sighed.

“Well, I'd be surprised if it didn't.”

“Was she stoned when you fucked?”

“She was stoned when she got here.” Gaara wasn't moving from his bed, so I could only assume he was still naked under the covers. I sat on the edge of the bed and emptied my bag of goodies. He raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers over the various bags. “You really trust me with this stuff?”

“I trust you more than the people coming in and out of my apartment.”

“Flattering.” He muttered. “Is Shikamaru gone?”

“Yeah, he dropped me off and took off. I'm all yours.”

“You're about thirty minutes too late to help me out,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I bet I could still make you cum. I know my way around a dick.” I leaned into him and raised my hand to his cheek. A smirk played on his lips and he narrowed his eyes at me.

“I'm not Shikamaru. You're not walking temptation in my eyes.”

“Of course you're not Shikamaru. You're my precious little baby.” I climbed on top of him, making sure the covers were still in between our bodies, and rested my hands on his chest.

“If I'm your baby, this could be interpreted as incestuous behavior.”

“No, that'd be if I flat out told you to fuck me.”

“I thought you were done with guys?”

“You'll always be my exception.” I wagged my eyebrows.

“Once again, flattering.”

“You aren't going to make me sleep on the couch again, are you? I hate sleeping out there alone. I feel like Darui wants to fuck me enough to do it if he saw me laying on my stomach.”

“Your ego is something.”

“When you get laid as much as I do, that's what happens.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You can sleep in here. But you'll have to keep your clothes on.”

“No promises.”

“Maybe you should redirect these advances towards Shikamaru.”

“I don't want Shikamaru.”

“Sure,” he rolled those damn eyes again. “Listen, Ino. You're one of my best friends--have been since we were kids. I can't see you in that way.”

I knew how long we'd been friends, but I always thought he was cute. He was the smallest one out of the group, it took him the longest time to mature physically. However, he filled out nicely over the years and I appreciated this version of Gaara, too.

“You know I'm kidding,” I chuckled.

“No you weren't. But I understand what you're trying to do so we'll change the subject. Why are you avoiding your apartment?”

“I don't feel like dealing with people.”

“And?”

“Don't force me to talk about things I don't want to talk about.” I peeled off my shirt and started to climb under the covers when he stopped me. “What?”

“I said keep your clothes on.”

“C’mon, it's just boobs. You've seen them before.”

“Fine,” he sighed and wrapped his arms around me once I was settled. Gaara was the perfect big spoon. He always held me tight and it was nice not feeling an obnoxious boner in my back like I did with Kakashi. That relationship was based solely on sex--he knew I was trans when we met because the school uses pictures of students on rosters to make taking attendance easier and on the first day of classes, I still had my picture from the previous year when I was a boy.

He jumped on me immediately.

I knew when we broke up that he wouldn't let me go so easily. Kakashi was a sadistic asshole in gorgeous wrapping paper.

And I had a nightmare that he killed me later that night.

 

“You kidding? It doesn't have feelings!”

This was some shit. Some absolute bullshit. I spit out blood onto the pavement and kept my head down. I should have taken a different route home from my hairdresser, I just assumed I'd be okay since the sun was still out, but no one seemed to look up from what they were doing to help me, so I was at the mercy of these three dumbasses.

Shisui Uchiha and his two bitches, Shino and Yagura.

“Look at it shake like a little bitch,” Yagura chuckled, kicking me in the stomach.

Shisui grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up towards him.

“I don't know whether to fuck you or kill you,” he said in a low growl. “I bet you take cock for money, don't you? That's the only way you can work.”

“I'm a drug dealer, genius.”

“I don't give a fuck!” He punched me in the stomach. “God, you make me sick.”

I sank to the ground again and this time they didn't hit me. Instead, they all exchanged high fives and started walking away, as if they'd just found a fucking twenty dollar bill or managed to pass a god damn exam. I spit out more blood and staggered to my feet.

Typical.

This was a big city, but it had it's fair share of bigots. As I wiped my mouth, I heard footsteps behind me. Great.

“Gonna pick at the leftovers?” I grunted distastefully.

“Are you alright, miss?” The man asked as I turned around. I didn't recognize him in the slightest, his features seemed a little unreal. Long hair, golden eyes with slits, and pale skin--I'd definitely never seen this guy before.

“You're asking like you saw what happened. If that's the case, you must be the reason they took off,” I said, wincing a bit. “They usually go for longer than that.”

“This has happened before?”

“It's just a day in the life.”

“Of…?”

“Ino.”

His eyes shifted towards the direction the guys wandered off in and then back to me before he spoke again. “A woman as gorgeous as you shouldn't walk around these parts alone. Would you like someone to escort you somewhere safe?”

I've been around the block too many times. Everything about this guy screamed bad idea. His posture, the way he looked at me--I think he had fangs. I really didn't want him to know where I lived or even places I liked to hang out at sometimes.

“I'll be fine.” I said. “Thanks, though.”

“Are you sure?” He furrowed his eyebrows in what I'm assuming was concern. “I don't mind. My father raised me to always ensure the safety of a beautiful woman.”

“I'll be fine, dude.”

“My name is Orochimaru,” he told me.

“That doesn't change anything.”

“I didn't think it would,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “It's just polite.”

“And you're all about being polite, aren't you?”

“I try my best.” He stared at me for a moment. “Would you at least let me escort you out of the alley?”

“If it'll shut you up.”

He walked me out of the alley and we ended up going for a few blocks. I still wasn’t going to let him know where I lived, but I could at least string him away from anywhere important. He asked me broad questions--how old I was, what I enjoyed doing, and made other small comments. He seemed to be pretty interested in most things that I had to say.

“Enough about me. What about you? What do you do?” I muttered as we walked.

“Sorry, I just like to listen. Hearing about a new person’s life is always so exciting. Like looking at things through a new pair of eyes,” He said. “I’m actually an architect.”

“Have you designed any buildings around here?”

“Yes. A few apartment buildings, though I do it with my brother and his wife.”

“Do you have any kids? Maybe a wife?” Someone else he could be escorting right now, maybe.

“I don’t have any, yet. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting the right woman, but I’m not worried. The universe will present her to me when I’m ready.” He spoke like that and I struggled to understand what he meant, but it interested me. He would talk about the universe in a way that made it seem like he had no worries about how things were going to work out.

“Well, I wish you luck with that.” I chose now to pause. I was a couple blocks away from my apartment and that was honestly close enough. “This is where I cut you off, though.”

“I understand. It’s a shame, I enjoyed speaking with you. Perhaps we’ll run into each other again.”

“Maybe. See you around.”


	3. Chapter 3

She grabbed my crotch and nipped at Shikamaru's neck at the same time. To say Karin was drunk would be an understatement. She was blatantly trying to fuck us on the couch in front of fifty people.

“You're wasted,” Shikamaru said to her.

“Mm, fuck me,” she muttered. 

“Can't do that,” I said. “You're too drunk for me.”

“I want it,” she whined.

“I gotta get outta here.” I shook my head and mentally tapped out. As I tried to stand, a hand caught my wrist. And it's a good thing, too, because I almost fell over as soon as I stood. “Shit.”

“You're drunk, too, y’know.” Karin’s  hands trailed up my thigh and I reacted, jolting forward from the pressure. She hummed in satisfaction when she felt the bulge in my pants. “Come on, Ino. Show me that big cock.”

I thought college girls were supposed to be more mature than high school girls, that's why I went to a college party, but people here were literally too stupid and drunk to function. But Ino was right, I was drunk. She ducked her head down until her lips were working against my zipper and she managed to draw a groan from me.

“Karin, you can't do this here,” I said. 

I was openly trans in my school because I had to be. Everyone knew who I was before I transitioned so there were no secrets. But at this party, no one knew me by Karin who was Naruto's cousin--one of his few living relatives.

“She's not gonna listen,” Shikamaru finally spoke up. “She's a horny drunk, remember?”

“Shit.” The word escaped me laced with frustration and I couldn't decide whether to push her head down or pull her off. I'd never slept with Karin before; this was actually the first time she showed interest in me. She was usually the distant big-sister type who rarely came around unless Naruto needed something, despite the college just being on the other side of the city.

The pressure left when my eyes fluttered shut and I opened my eyes to see Shikamaru standing in front of of me with one hand on Karin’s waist to hold her up and the second was held out to me. I grabbed his hand without a second thought and let him tug me away. I had very few rules when it came to alcohol and sex. One of them was I wouldn't sleep with someone who was drunk...unless I was equally as intoxicated.

We found an empty bathroom and immediately took it over. We both went for Karin as soon as the door was closed like a shiny new toy and pinned her to the wall. Shikamaru groped her ass while I kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck. Shikamaru and I worked well together. We realized that when we played football together--he could read my movements before I even made them and I noticed how well that translated into sex when we managed to strip her down in a matter of seconds.

“She’s wet,” Shikamaru said as his fingers grazed her center through her underwear. “Like--soaked.”

“What’d you expect?” I chuckled back.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” She sighed.

The order was enough to get both of us scrambling to get ourselves prepared. I knew I should’ve worn a dress tonight--jeans were too hard to get off. If I wore a dress, I would have gotten to fuck her first. But instead, Shikamaru grabbed her boy the waist and pushed his hips forward.

Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in, momentarily knocking me aside, not that I cared. It was kind of hot. I wasn’t used to watching Shikamaru fuck, but the guy was pretty decent. He didn’t just pull out and push back in like other people, he rolled his hips with a particular rhythm that had Karin shaking against him.

“You know she’s got a mouth, right?” I reminded him. I didn’t like being left out in the cold. 

“Sure, she does,” Shikamaru muttered as he promptly forced her on her hands and knees to face me. And fuck, the way she looked up at me with half-lidded eyes was so hot, I had to take a moment just to take her in. Her bottom lip trembled in anticipation, as if she knew what she had coming. Karin was in college, she was bound to have some interesting experiences. I’d be surprised if this was the first time she’d been in a threesome.

And then--as if she couldn’t wait for it, she’s sucking at the tip of my dick, lips firmly wrapped around me as she moves up and down the length. One of her hands come up to my balls and begins to massage them while she sucks me off. Shikamaru slipped back into her and the vibrations from her moans made me push my hips forward for more.

“You look so hot,” Shikamaru said. And for a moment, I thought he was talking about Karin--but then I looked up and saw him staring directly at me. The lust was evident in his eyes and the way he claimed her pussy--I couldn’t help but imagine that he wished it was me.

“Careful, I wouldn’t cum in there if I were you,” I smirked.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take the chance,” He replied. “But fuck, this feels amazing.”

“You don’t have to tell me., I muttered, wondering how long until she was deep throating me and I was making her choke on my cock. That gave me an idea of course, or rather a preference to our positions, and I smoothed her hair out of her face. “Do you want me to get rough with you, Karin? Do you want me to make you tear up with how far my cock goes down your throat?”

“Who knew you could dirty talk?” He said. 

“Shut up.” My hand grip the back of her hair and I slowly bring her deeper onto my cock, groaning at how amazing it all felt, both her mouth around me and just having this much control over her while my friend had the other end.

I was actually pretty dominant. It took me a while to realize it, especially since I was also figuring out my gender identity. I assumed girls had to be submissive, but it didn’t really work for me like dicking someone down did.

I encouraged her with small words, each bob forcing her to take me deeper and deeper until finally she’s impaled on my cock, lips stretched around my base. I held her there, even as I could feel her gagging and gasping for breath. Just for a few seconds. 

“Such a good girl. Such a good whore for me.” 

Then I released her, pushing her off of my cock so she could take a breather. She’s got trails of spit already dangling from her lips and I couldn’t be more aroused. 

“You’re so big,” She breathed heavily.

“I’m aware,” I snickered, glancing up at Shikamaru.

He pulled out of her abruptly and rubbed his dick along her ass. “How about you see if you can take all of it?”

I knew exactly what he meant, and I was totally on board. I pulled myself from her throat and moved to where Shikamaru had been. I didn't waste any time preparing her. But I didn't need to, she was so wet that I slipped in easily.

“Oh my god, yes! Fuck me hard.” She was bossy, but she gasped and balled her hands into fists when I bottomed out in her. “God, it's so deep…”

I surprised her and changed things up by suddenly taking off at a quick pace, her ass slapping against my hips in a few short, furious claps, before slowing my pace down again to fuck her steady. A smirk pulls wide on my face because, judging from the noises she was making, Karin was in heaven, and Shikamaru was just taking it all in.

“That’s so hot,” He whispered behind me.

I felt his hand squeeze my ass firmly and chuckled. Man, he wanted to fuck me, didn’t he? My fingers tangle into Karin’s hair once more, twisting it into one long rope that I can tug as my reins, yanking on it and pulling back her head along with it. I lifted one leg and planted it beside her, one hand still digging into her hip and the other grappling her hair to make her arch her back, and in this stance starts fucking into her harder, ramming into her pussy to really make her cry out. 

“What about me?” Shikamaru asked.

“Like I said before, she’s got a mouth.”

“Yeah, but…” He ran his finger along my ass. I pulled out of Karin and rubbed my ass against his erection in the process, making him shiver. “...you.”

“Just this once, Shikamaru,” I purred. “Ease into it.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

And he did....for the most part. He pushed into me slowly after he got himself slick enough and I could tell he was holding back by the way he shook when he was all the way in. I pushed into Karin and pretty soon, we were moving like a well-oiled engine and it felt phenomenal. I couldn’t get off on being fucked, I had to have something to occupy my dick, so this was the perfect situation. 

“I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m going to cum…” Karin’s voice was a squeak and I started thrusting harder. Her walls tightened around me and she rocked her hips and threw her head back as she came on my dick.

“Atta girl,” I ran my hand down her back. “Let it out.”

When she came down, I pulled out and let her rest. I was about to move forward when Shikamaru pulled me back.

“Not done yet?” I snickered.

“Absolutely not,” He groaned. “I could cum any minute, actually. Just want you to go first.”

“Such a gentleman.” I could get behind that. Having him in me wasn’t the most pleasurable thing in the world, but it wasn’t terrible. I decided it’d be better if I did all of the work. Keeping my eyes on Karin, I worked my hips slowly on him and drew a groan out of him. “But I bet I can make you cum.”

It was easy. He wanted me, after all, didn’t he? This alone should make him melt.

And then he pressed his body against mine and started shoving himself in hard. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying out from the sting. And he was off, fucking my hard again as he bucks his hips up into me over and over, balls slapping against my ass with every thrust of his cock inside.

“Shit,” He said sharply and suddenly he stilled.

“Fucking pull out,” I said, moving forward and off of his cock just as it erupted. He rested a hand on my lower back and I felt the hot substance coat my back. “Christ, I’m not in the mood to walk through this party with cum leaking out of me, Shikamaru.”

“Sorry.” When I looked back, his face was flushed and his dick was swollen and red with a string of cum leaking from it. Judging from the way his chest heaved and the lazy smirk on his face, he looked satisfied. “Lay down. I’ll do you.”

“It’s fine, I’m good,” I said pulling my pants back up. My erection had died down since Karin came. “I’m gonna go find Gaara.”

“What for?”

“Because he’s our friend? Besides, I want to make sure he wasn’t kidnapped.”

  
  


“Kakashi, go home or I’m calling the police.”

“And I’ll tell them that you’re a drug dealer,” He smirked, stepping into the apartment. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I fucking miss you, Ino,” He said, reaching out for me, but I jerked out of his grasp and made a break for my room to get my phone. I didn’t make it halfway before he was on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

And I started to scream. As loud as I can, flailing my arms like I was being under attack. I didn’t have to wait for him to hit me to know that my life was in danger in this moment. If I was lucky, neighbors would be home and they’d barge into the apartment when they heard the commotion. Or better yet, Naruto would finally come home from Sasuke’s.

“Shut up, shut up,” Kakashi whispered against me as he clamped a hand over my mouth. “I won’t hurt you.”

Those words didn’t mean a thing.

“Get off of me.” I was having flashbacks. Fuck, I was having flashbacks.

_ “You fucking whore! How many times have you bent over for that little shit’s dick?” He shook me and I was sure he was going to break my arm or dislocate my shoulder or something else. My head throbbed and there was this aching in the pit of my stomach. _

_ “It’s not like that, he--” _

_ Kakashi cut me off by backhanding me and letting me fall to the floor. This all started when Naruto came out of his room in only a towel and muttered something about not even knowing Kakashi was in the apartment. After he left, Kakashi made a big deal about how Naruto doesn’t wear clothes when Kakashi wasn’t around. He assumed that meant we were close enough for him to be naked and that pissed him off. _

_ “Tell me why I shouldn’t fucking kill you, now,” He said, forcing me up by my hair. “Why I shouldn’t kill you and fuck your corpse.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” My body was trembling and I shouldn’t bring myself to look at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll fix it. Whatever it is, I’ll fix it!” _

No.

No, that was in the past. He couldn’t hurt me, now. Even though he was on top of me. And I was pinned.

Fuck.

When I stopped thrashing and it turned into uneven trembling, Kakashi chose to speak again, “Now, I’m going to get off of you. I just want to talk, okay? No funny business.”

I could only nod. And when he got off me, I made no move to get up. I kept my eyes on the floor with my hands balled into fists while he spoke about how he didn’t want to fight and he didn’t want me to be afraid of him. He asked me for a second chance and my hurt wrenched. I’d given him a second chance. And a third. Each time, he proved he wasn’t a ‘new man’ when he strangled me on the floor or pushed me into an empty room to beat my back and my stomach till I couldn’t stand.

Kakashi never aimed for my face or arms--he was smart like that.

“I just want to leave,” I muttered timidly. “I just...I need help.”

“Baby, I can help you,” He said, kneeling down beside me. “I’ve changed. I’m a better man--I can take care of you like no one else can. I love you, Ino.”

“What do you want me to do?” I screwed my eyes shut and squared my jaw. “Just...tell me what I need to do.”

“Let me take you out Friday night,” He said. “I’ll show you.”

I nodded. At this point, I just wanted him to leave. I would say anything.

“Great!” He chuckled and I felt his fingers run through my hair. “I’m sorry I put my hands on you. I promise, that’s the last time. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Ino.”

  
  


“You look gorgeous,” He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around me. He chose to take me out with him and his friends. I was the only girl out with them, and it was fairly obvious that he only wanted me to come out so he could show me off. As Obito approached, Kakashi’s hand dropped and pinched my ass, making me jolt and step forward. 

“You kiddin’ me, man?” Obito put his hands on his hips. “You don’t bring a girl like that to a bar like this.”

“Don’t worry, she’s a special one,” He replied cooly.

“I can see that.” The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and nudged him, whispering just loudly enough for me to hear. “Better be careful. I might try to steal her from you.”

“You wish.”

At that, Kakashi’s grip on my ass got a little tighter, a little more painful. But I pursed my lips because I knew better. If I made a sound, that would only make it worse. The last thing I wanted was for others to notice.

“How old are you, sweetheart?” Asuma stepped up next to me.

“Let’s get some drinks,” Kakashi said, tugging me towards a table. Once we sat down he ordered shots for everyone and pretty soon, he was yelling with the rest of them, laughing about things I had no idea about.

This was painful.

I didn’t want to be here, but I didn’t dare turn him down. The best I could do was sneak out of his way for a little while. As he got drunker, maybe he’d forget about me.

“I’ll be back,” I muttered, sliding out of the chair.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I...need to smoke a cigarette.”

He narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head, “Hope you don’t expect a kiss with that stuff on your breath.”

I clenched my teeth when he turned away and backed away from him.

I walked through the bar with my head down. The bar was too loud tonight, which meant everyone was hammered. I was small, so I was an easy target for most of the men here. I could even feel eyes on me. 

Bumping into someone else, I stumbled backwards and looked up for the first time.

Warm golden eyes met my own and Orochimaru smiled down at me. “Well, well, I don’t think you’re old enough to be in here, Miss Ino.”

My cheeks burned and I raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t know guys like you came here.”

“My brother does,” He gestured towards a white haired man who was trying to put the moves on a girl who seemed like she was around my age. “He’s a little intoxicated right now. I came to pick him up.”

“How noble of you. So, it’s not just me, then? You like taking everyone everywhere.”

“I try to do the right thing.” He shrugged. “Are you here with someone?”

“They aren’t important.” I glanced back. There was a short wall blocking us out of view, thankfully. 

“Well, I’d hate to break the law, but you seem like you’ve already had a drink or two tonight. Would you like another?”

“Are you going to expect sex from me?”

He threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. “No, I just want to buy you a drink. Feel free to take it and leave if that’s what you would prefer. Though, I do enjoy talking to you. And I don’t think it was mere coincidence that we’re both here tonight. Is this your first time here?”

“I’ve been here once before.” Back when Kakashi and I dated. “But it’s been a while. And it was kind of unexpected.”

Orochimaru bought me a drink and we ended up sitting at the bar together for a few minutes. This time, it was a little more than small talk. He got a last name out of me, for one thing. And I got one out of him as well.

Senju.

It wasn’t his real last name, but he took his brother’s wife’s last name a few years ago for legal reasons. He kept it broad, but I didn’t want to pry too much. He also mentioned that he briefly had a drug phase, which was interesting considering how well-off he seemed. But then again, drug addicts can be businessmen, too.

“You’re a little more interesting that I thought,” I admitted, setting down my empty glass. My eyes drifted over to him and I smiled. “Kudos.”

“If you think I’m interested, you should see my brother. He’s the traveller of the family--he’s had a lot of adventures.”

Before I could think about what I said, the words tumbled out of my mouth. “He’s not quite my type.”

“You don’t seem like the type to go for an old man,” He smirked. “A gorgeous girl like you has to have standards.”

“Well, you’re charming.”

“I’m aware,” He said. “It’s how I was able to get through life.”

“What the hell is this?!” Kakashi’s voice boomed behind me and I felt fingers wrap around my wrist. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Kakashi,” My heart skipped a beat. “I…”

“There’s no need to get worked up,” Orochimaru said, standing up. “We were just talking.”

“You better back the hell off,” The younger male growled, stepping up to Orochimaru. Obito stood on the side and tapped on Kakashi’s shoulder, gripping his arm and attempting to tug him back. 

“You’re drunk, sir.” Orochimaru shook his head and looked at me. “Ino--I’ll see you some other time.”

“The hell you will!” Kakashi shouted.

“Kakashi, you’re making a scene,” I said.

“What? You don’t want people to know that you’re a whore?!”

And there it was. He didn’t change. He never changed--I was always right about him. Orochimaru kept his eyes on me and I watched his brother slowly approach from behind him.

“What’s goin’ on here?” His brother--Jiraiya--asked. His words were slurred and he was stumbling a bit, but he seemed ready to fight if it called for it. “Is there a problem?”

“Nah, there’s no problem,” Obito said. “He’s just--really drunk. Sorry.”

Before anyone could react, Kakashi lunged forward at Orochimaru and I think I was too tipsy to know what was actually going on. I saw people rolling around on the floor and there was yelling. The security guard were nowhere to be found--I think there were out smoking. I backed away and watched as Asuma and Obito tried to peel Kakashi off of--Jiraiya?

Orochimaru stood a couple feet away from them with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Jiraiya seemed to be handling himself well. Kakashi was good at fighting, but this guy seemed better.

Did Kakashi miss Orochimaru entirely? Or did Jiraiya get in between them at the last minute? Either way, now was my chance to get away.

I stepped outside quickly and wrapped my arms around myself, glancing down the sidewalk. The bar was on the opposite side of the city. If I wanted to get home, I’d have to take a taxi--or try to navigate my way through alleys without being seen. I wasn’t safe in the slightest in this district. The street was lined with bars and liquor stores and hookers liked to do business here. 

“Great.” I shivered and shut my eyes to draw in a breath.

“Do you need a ride?” Someone asked me.

“Would you really leave your brother just to take me home?”

“He can break out of that fight any time. I don’t know if it’s my place to say, but I don’t think you should go home with that man tonight. He seems a little--”

“Drunk? Asshole-ish?”

“I won’t finish the sentence,” He chuckled. “So, what will it be? Just say the word and I’ll retrieve Jiraiya.”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Very well. Here,” He dropped a pair of keys in my hand. “You should be able to find my car around back. Sit in there--I don’t want you to have to stand around out here in the cold.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Thanks,” I stood at my front door and I felt like a fucking middle schooler, avoiding his eye contact and blushing. Orochimaru hadn’t taken his eyes off of me since I got in the car. But unlike Kakashi’s glare, his were just stole glances. I hated to admit it, but this guy was actually charming. “I’d say see you later, but…”

“But what?” He tilted his head.

“I don’t--have your number,” I said nervously.

Fuck, why was I nervous? This was just a guy. An older--really nice guy who’s saved me twice, now.

“Well, I’d be happy to give it to you.” He pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call you?”

“Uh--yeah--of course,” I replied as I took his phone and put my number in. My fingers were moving too quickly for me to actually type in the right number and once I handed him the phone back, something in the back of my mind started to nag at me, just like it always did when I met someone I was interested in.

Most of the time, me being trans didn’t come up before we went out. And if I was going to see Orochimaru again, it meant I’d eventually have to come out to him.

And what if he reacts bad?

What if he kills me?

“Are you alright?” His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and...he was smiling at me and looking at me so intently. “Is something troubling you?”

“Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Well, now that that’s done--I suppose I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Yeah,” I muttered. Part of me wanted to invite him inside. But if I did that, the chances of us doing more than just talking skyrocketed. Not to mention he was still a stranger, no matter how charming he was. “I’ll...see you around.”

“Goodnight, Miss Ino.

“Goodnight.”

I stood for a moment. I told myself I was waiting till he left to go inside. But the alcohol in my system told me I was waiting for something else. I didn't look at him. I had more self control than to stare at his lips like some nervous school girl.

“Well?” He questioned. “Aren't you going to go inside?”

“I was waiting for you to leave.”

“Peculiar. But okay. Once again, goodnight.”

And he was gone.

When I stepped inside the apartment, Naruto was sitting on the couch with Sasuke and...fucking Shisui. Since there was still alcohol in my system, all I could do was raise my eyebrows at him. There was the initial look of panic in his eyes, as if he didn’t know I would be here. Like he didn’t know I fucking lived here.

“What’s he doing here?” I narrowed my eyes. 

“We were just hanging out.” Naruto didn’t seem to pick up on the tension that just unfolded. He kept his eyes on Shisui and the way Shisui shifted uncomfortably and didn’t say anything to me told me more than I needed to know. “How was your date?”

I pursed my lips and kept my eyes on Shisui.

This prick jumped me. But Naruto didn’t know that. I made it a point to keep those types of things away from him.

“Ino?” Naruto sat up on the couch. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” I exhaled. “I’m fine. It was fine. What are you guys doing?”

“We’re just--talking about stuff.” Naruto looked at Shisui, who was looking anywhere but at the two of us.

“I’m going to go get something to drink,” He said, clearing his throat. Naruto and I watched him scurry into the kitchen and I looked back at my roommate.

“Don’t tell me you’re into him.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Naruto shook his head. “We’re just friends. And since he’s Sasuke’s cousin--”

“Sasuke? That’s who you’re into?”

“No!” He shouted a little too quickly. “I just wanted to get to know Shisui so that--”

“No need to elaborate. Spare me the details,” I said, sighing.

“Hey, d’you mind keeping him company while I run out and pick up some drinks?” He asked me. “We ran out a while ago.”

“I’m not staying here with him.”

“Why not?” He poked out his lower lip and pulled that fucking look. The look that I could never say no to.

I sighed and shook my head, “Fine.”

 

“How’s your stomach?” Was he serious? After fifteen minutes of silence, that was the first thing he said to me? My hands balled into fists and I glared at him out of the the corner of my eye. If Naruto didn’t get back soon with alcohol, I don’t know what I would do.

Probably try to push the guy out the window.

“You mean after you pushed me into an alley and beat the crap outta me?”

He lowered his eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry. I just--”

“No excuses,” I said. “I won’t take any apology you dish out. Besides, why should you care? I’m a  _ thing _ \--I don’t have any feelings.”

“I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure you did. You just realize your shit’s about to catch up to you. So tell me, why is transphobic trash like you in my home? I’m aware that Naruto’s not the best at judging character, but I expected you to leave as soon as he stepped out.”

“I came to apologize, actually.”

“Bullshit. You were here before I even walked in the door and Naruto said he invited you over. Don’t lie to me.”

“No, I mean it,” He said. “I want to apologize. It was wrong to--”

“Spare me, shit head.”

“I'm not even sure why I did it. The guys--”

“If you pin this on peer pressure, I swear to god…”

The front door opened and Naruto stumbled through holding two twenty-four packs of beer. And Karin and Suigetsu followed right behind him.

“Naruto, why is it that everytime you leave to get something, you come back with something that only prolongs my fucking headache?” I didn’t exactly think before a spoke, but I didn’t think I needed to. Outside of that party last week, Karin was distant--like I said before. But she was also a little bitchy...bossy, even.But instead of some snarky remark, she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and her face reddened.

“What took you?” Shisui asked. Man, he didn’t even try to hide his urgency.

“I’m not old enough to buy alcohol. So, picked up Karin and ran into Suigetsu in the grocery store.” Naruto shrugged as if it was common sense.

“Give me a beer,” I grunted.

I drank four beers. Sure, I should have had my fill, since I spent time at the bar with Kakashi; but the buzz started to fade too quickly for my liking. Especially considered I was sitting next to a girl I’d spitroasted in a bathroom at a party and never called back. Don’t get me started on Shisui. I started to care less about the whole thing after the third beer, though. I mean, I don’t care about very many things, if you haven’t noticed. I don’t know if anyone else would be able to stay in the the room for as long as I did. 

But I was staying for Naruto, not their company. Contrary to how I act, I like spending time with Naruto. Actually, I just like watching him interact. The kid was a regular innocent ball of light, I couldn’t ruin his Friday night.

And Suigetsu wasn’t that bad, either. I sat in between him and Naruto on the floor while Karin and Shisui sat on the couch.

“Are you guys okay?” Naruto eyed all of us carefully. I guess he was picking up on the tension, finally.

“We’re fine, babe,” I muttered. “Drink another beer.”

“He’s already got one,” Karin said. “He doesn’t need another.”

“He bought forty eight beers, he can have as many as he wants.”

“Why? So he can get drunk and you can fuck him in the bathroom and never call or text him?” She narrowed her eyes.

Naruto choked on his beer and Shisui’s eyes widened. Suigetsu didn’t seem the least bit phased by the outburst.

“You two slept together?” Naruto looked at me.

Christ, I couldn’t lie to the kid. “We were drunk, but yeah.”

“Real classy roommate you’ve got here, Naruto,” Karin said bitterly. 

“I mean, if you wanted to talk to us then--”

“Us?” Naruto was popping open another beer.

“Me and Shikamaru.”

“I assumed you’d have the common decency to call. I guess that was too much to ask. Forgot you’re still a fucking kid.” And with that, Karin stood up and trudged to the kitchen. I looked at Naruto. He didn’t seem angry--or even really upset. Just surprised.

“A phone works both ways,” Suigetsu muttered. “If I wanted to talk to someone, I'd take initiative.”

“You had sex with Karin?” Naruto asked me.

“We were drunk.”

“That's...I didn't see that comin’.” And then the corner of his lips turned up into a smile. “Thought you knew better than that. I love her, but Karin’s insane.”

“Is Karin a…?” Shisui looked from Suigetsu to Naruto. “Is she--you know?”

“She's not trans,” I said. “If that's what you were wondering. Although I'm confused as to why you'd ask a question like that.”

“It was just a question,” he shrugged. “I just wondered…”

Suigetsu finally opened another beer and took a sip before piping up again. “Unless you plan on sleeping with her, her genitals shouldn't matter.”

“I’m tired of this conversation,” I muttered, standing up. “Look, I’m gonna take a shower and head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Naruto.”

 

“Miss Yamanaka,” Kakashi glanced up from his desk and stared down the rows at me. I'd been mentally counting down the minutes till he said something to me. Ever since class started, he's been ignoring me. I saw faint traces of a black eye that I would have missed had I not been looking close enough. Jiraiya worked him over well.

Serves the prick right.

“Would you mind staying after class for a moment?” His voice was cool and detached, he was a pro at keeping himself level headed in public. “It won't take long.”

Of course he would ask me this right before the bell rang--I didn't have time to come up with an excuse before the ringing started and everyone started gathering their belongings. Fuck.

I remained in my seat with my eyes glued to my desk. As someone walked past, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. When I looked up, Sakura winked at me as she went by. Of all the times to do that, this would be the worst.

“What do you want?” I tried to look composed, but I could feel my hands shaking. 

“I want to apologize for the other night. I was out of line--and I’m ashamed it happened. It’s the kind of thing I struggle with.”

“I don’t want to do this here.”

“I understand if you’re not comfortable. Just hear me out. When I saw you with that guy, I--”

“I didn’t even know him,” I cut him off. “You freaked out because you saw me having a conversation with a stranger. You’re the same as you’ve always been.”

“I’ve been getting help.”

“It’s not enough, Kakashi.”

“That hurts, Ino.”

My heart stopped when the words left his lips, as if some switch were flipped within me. It took me back to that night. The night I was raped. The person who assaulted me said those same words. The way Kakashi said it struck a chord and I could finally put a face to the voice.

I only had to find him.

“I have to go,” I made I move to walk to the door and he caught my wrist.

“I'm not done, yet,” he said.

“Let go of me.”

He released me immediately and stepped back. The look of defeat in his eyes served as my cue that I could leave. I knew exactly where to go. I had a class with the asshole, after all. He would fucking pay for what he did to me. No one assaults Ino Yamanaka and walks away without a single scratch.

I burst into the room without any regard for the others in the classroom. Along the way up here, I'd acquired a lacrosse stick from some snotty Freshman. I scanned the room and as my eyes landed on my target, I pointed the stick at him.

“You're fucking dead, Hyuga!”

I expected Neji to get up, run away, do something to defend himself. It was what I anticipated. So, when he grinned and kissed his lips at me I was a whole new level of enraged. Before anyone could stop me, I jumped over two rows of desks and went for him.

I never actually got to use the lacrosse stick. See, it got knocked from my hand and I had to rely on my fists. I could take a hit or two, I was a football player so I was used to concussions. With that said, Neji hit hard. And he hit in uncomfortable places like my spine. Two students and the teacher pulled us off of each other. Danzo held me by my shirt--he was pretty strong for a guy his age.

“I hope there's a good reason for this,” he said, looking me in the eye. “Otherwise there will be hell to pay.”

“Just send us to the office.” Neji wiped his face with his sleeve.

“Fine. Let Hiruzen handle it.” He rolled his eyes. “Go.”

I followed Neji out of the classroom. There was no way I was walking ahead of him. Last time that happened, he fucking jumped me. Despite what just happened in the classroom, the walk was quiet. We didn’t so much as look at each other, let alone exchange words. My back ached and my fists tightened painfully, but Neji looked like he was limping, so it wasn’t a total loss.

We stopped halfway there and he finally turned to face me.

“Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it,” I said, stepping past him.

“What gave me away?” He asked.

“You're scum.”

“I made you cum.” He sped up to match my pace. “And if you want, I could do it again.”

“You're out of your fucking mind.” I stopped walking. 

“If you didn't want to take another spin, why didn't you call the police?”

Because no cop in this city would take a transsexual seriously. Half of them are convinced all trans people were prostitutes. Once they found out about me, this whole case would go to Neji.

“My offer still stands.” Neji gestured towards an empty closet and he raised an eyebrow at me, as if I were some whore that would let him fuck me on a desk. Like he didn't already drug and rape me.

“How did you get into my stash?”

“That didn’t come till after I slipped my little surprise into your drink,” He admitted. “What I used was my own. I only stole from you so you’d think it was Naruto. And it wasn’t hard. You should honestly try harder in the future. Now, do you really want to talk about this stuff out here?”

“I’m not going in there with you.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” He smirked and shook his head.

Bullshit.

“Promise. What kind of idiot would attempt something like that in school? Anyone could come in.” He said, opening the door. He stepped inside and looked back at me before the door shut behind him.

Christ.

I followed him into the room and shut the door.

“You get five minutes.”

“Five minutes for what?”

“To explain why you did it.”

He laughed at that. “You know, most girls would chalk it up to me being a perverted bastard. That’s true, but you’re right to assume I’d have another reason. I just...can’t stand for others to have nice things.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Naruto talks about you all the time. I started getting curious,” He shrugged and spoke as if it were common knowledge.

“What does Naruto say about me?”

“The kid basically wants to fuck you,” He said. “Or have you fuck him--I don’t don’t think he really cares. Look, I know it’s rude to swoop in on your friend’s crush, but I had to--”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s get one thing straight.” I cut him off. “I’m Naruto’s roommate, not his crush. And you didn’t swoop in on me. You raped me, you fucking monster.”

“You know what I meant. I wanted you before Naruto had you. You’re too hot for him, anyway.”

“I’m not a fucking object, you dumb fuck!” I snapped.

“So, what do you want? Pay back?” He stepped towards me. “You wanna fuck me like I fucked you that night? I can be your good girl.”

I narrowed my eyes.

My good girl?

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” He smiled at me. “I look phenomenal in a skirt. You could pin me to the wall and hike it up past my hips.”

“I won’t be the subject of your gender experimentation. If you needed help with that, there were other ways of asking.”

“I just like getting fucked like a girl. And like I said before, you still fuck like a boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to get you to do,” He said. “Just think about it. We’ll do a little bit of genderplay. Maybe you’ll even get that revenge that you want so badly.”


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes cracked open, and Naruto was staring down at me, clutching onto my left hand like he was holding on for dear life. Oh, god, I must’ve really worried him this time. I couldn’t even remember what I’d done. He grinned, slowly and painfully, and for a moment I thought he was going to burst into tears.

“Naruto?” My voice was heavier than I expected and my vocal cords felt like they were on fire. “What the fuck happened?”

“What do you remember?” He asked. “I don’t wanna tell you too much.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You do know that by saying that, you’re implying there’s probably something I don’t know.”

When I tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through my body and I gritted my teeth.

“Be careful,” He said quickly. “The guy worked you over pretty well.”

The guy? Who the hell was he talking about?

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Naruto was the one to tell them to come in, though he kept his eyes on me. Asuma stepped in and there was a skeptical twinge in my heart. I didn’t know he was a doctor…

“Inojin Yamanaka?” He glanced up at me, as if he didn’t already know who I was. He was there that night with Kakashi.

“It’s Ino,” Naruto said for me.

“Sorry,” The older male muttered back. “Anyway--the wound was deep, but it missed any vital organs. Other than that, you don’t have any other injuries--you should be able to go home tonight.”

“After being stabbed? There’s got to be a mistake, can we get a second opinion?” Naruto asked him.

“I know what I’m doing.” Asuma’s eyes drifted to Naruto’s hand resting in mine. He cleared his throat before he carried on. “I’ll be giving you something for the pain, but other than that, you shouldn’t have very many problems. Just don’t tamper with the stitches and be sure to keep it clean.”

“Where did the cops go?” Naruto asked him. “Did they leave?”

“There’s an officer stationed outside, just like you requested.” I picked up on a hint of annoyance in Asuma’s voice and wondered just how long Naruto had been playing this role while I was out. He was acting like...like a boyfriend.

_ The kid basically wants to fuck you. _

That’s what Neji told me and now, I could actually see it in his eyes--in the way he looked at me.

“Naruto, what happened?” I asked once Asuma left the room.

“You were making a deal,” He told me. “The guy wanted to walk away with both the money and the drugs, so he stabbed you.”

Funny, I don’t remember any of that.

“And you saw it happen?”

“I went with you--I saw the guy who did it and I swear, I’m going to get him,” He said.

I chuckled and shook my head. “I can take care of myself, Naruto. I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t believe me, though. He lowered his head to rest on the bed and his hand squeezed mine. I watched his shoulder start to tremble and he drew my hand further towards himself.

“Naruto? Are you--”

“Can’t you just stop it, Ino?” He said, suddenly picking up his head. Tears were already starting to form in his eyes and he knitted his eyebrows together. “You got stabbed over drugs. Isn’t that a sign that you should stop selling?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a sign…”

“You’re lying in a hospital bed. Ino, when I saw you drop to the ground, I thought I’d lost you. You know me. I love drugs and alcohol as much as the next guy but if I have to choose between those things and you, it’s no contest.”

“Naruto, I can’t hear this right now.”

“Now’s the best time, look at you!”

“I’m looking!” I snapped. “And I’m listening and I’m--I’m fucking tired, okay? I just want to go home. I hate hospitals and I’m hurting. Can we drop this and just go?”

He sighed and there was an awkward silence before he answered.

“Fine--I’ll get the cop. He said he’d take us home. But this talk isn’t over.”

 

~~

 

“Naruto, drop it.”

“If I drop it, we’ll never talk about it again and you’ll go on doing the same thing until…” He hesitated for a moment. “...until the a cop shows up at the door and tells me he’s got bad news.”

“You think that’s how I’ll end up? Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“I just want you to be safe, Ino.”

“I’m old enough to make my own choices, Naruto.” I started up at the ceiling and rolled my eyes. I couldn’t run from this kid. Literally--I was bedridden and he was free to linger in my room without fear of me physically forcing him out. And with the way he’d been acting since I woke up, that’s the only thing I wanted to do. 

My phone buzzed on the end table and I picked it up. The text was from an unknown number.

_ ‘Busy, Miss Ino?’ _

Great. After almost a week, Orochimaru was choosing now to ask me out? This guy had perfect timing.

“I don’t know if I can handle anything else happenin’ to you.” The crack in Naruto’s voice made me look up at him. 

“I’ll humor you. Say I quit selling--what would I do to make money? Has it ever occurred to you that I sell drugs because it’s the only thing I can do?” I understood where he was coming from with all of this. I wasn’t trying to be stubborn. Fuck, I was just stabbed--I was terrified. If I had my way, I’d have some normal job like retail or a bookstore. Something where the chances of being stabbed or arrested were lessened dramatically.

But my birth certificate says male. My school records say male. All of my ID’s--they all say that I’m male. Employers look at that, then they look at me, and they immediately make up their minds not to hire the transvestite.

It’s better to hire the  _ normal  _ girl, right?

“I’ll take care of you. For as long as you need, I’ll take care of you.” Naruto sat on the edge of my bed. “You don’t have to worry about any of that.”

“I’m not going to depend on anybody else for survival. I’m my own person.”

“I’m not challenging that. But just consider it.”

“Sure,” I grunted as I typed a reply to Orochimaru. As much as I wanted to see him, my body was in too much pain to even consider moving around like that. Once I sent the text, I made eye contact with Naruto. “Are we done here?”

“Yeah,” He sighed through his nose. “I guess we are. I’ll go get your dinner.”

Shit, I was being an asshole. He just wanted me to be okay. And as clingy as he was being right now, he had his heart in the right place.

“Naruto, wait.” The kid didn’t deserve this treatment. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He kept his hand on the doorknob and glanced back at me for a second. “I get it. You’ve have a long day.”

“We both have.” I set my phone back down. “I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep.”

“Right--I’ll let you do that.”

“Thanks. If I need anything, I’ll text you.”

At that, he smiled. “I’ll keep the phone close.”

 

~~

 

“Did you see the guy who did it?” 

“One of my clients,” I shrugged. “I know who did it--but I don’t have any memory of the actual event happening. It’s like my mind refuses to let me remember it.”

“Probably for the best,” Gaara replied. “What good is the memory of being stabbed?”’

“I guess you’re right.” I picked up the bong. Gaara came over the day after I was stabbed to hang out while Shikamaru and Chouji were at work. So far, we just spent the last hour sitting in a cloud of smoke getting high beyond measure. “So, what happened in school today?”

“Nothing, really,” He said. “Same stuff as always.”

“Hopefully you didn’t miss me too much.”

“Of course I did. Why do you think I came over so quickly?” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “I had to make sure my girl was alright.”

“Hm, I love it when you call me that,” I purred, leaning into him while I took a long pull from the bong. “Makes me feel safe knowing I’ve got a strong man to take care of me.”

“I thought you could take care of yourself? That’s what you’re always saying, right?”

“But you’ve taken care of me this long--it’s just a habit at this point.” I exhaled slowly, coughing in the process.

“So, what’s the difference between me protecting you and Naruto protecting you?” He asked.

Ah, the million dollar question. Why did I want Gaara to treat me the one way I told other guys not to treat me? I’ll tell you why--I’m attracted to him. Simple as that.

There wasn’t any special secret or mystery that came with wowing me. I went for guys that I was attracted to, but that wasn’t determined by the way we interacted with each other. It was about the individual. A guy could be as charming towards me as possible, but if he’s a shitty person in every other regard, I would lose interest. Not that Naruto was like that.

“Gaara, don’t ask me those types of questions.”

“He cares for you. And if he really did see you get stabbed, I’m not surprised he’s acting this way.”

“Would you do the same?”

“This isn’t about me, Ino. Why’re you so upset about him wanting to protect you?”

“He wants me, Gaara,” I groaned. “My roommate fucking wants me and it took my rapist saying something for me to realize it.”

“Wait, your rapist?” He sat up and looked at me, momentarily raising his voice in surprise. “When the fuck were you raped?!”

“Shit.” I really need to start watching what I say.

“Ino.” Gaara got on his knees in front of me and took the bong from me, setting it on the table. His expression was serious, now. Attentive and bordering angry. “ _ Who did it _ ?”

“Let’s not do this. I just wanna smoke.”

“You’re going to tell me who did it.” He gripped my hands and his eye burned holes in me. “I won’t leave until I know.”

“I’ve already dealt with him.”

“Is he dead?”

“What? No.”

“Is he in prison?”

“Gaara--”

“Ino, this isn’t a game. Tell me before I get Shikamaru and--” He paused and his eyes widened. He parted his lips and looked at me questioningly for a moment.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t him. He got what he wanted, but it was pretty much consensual.”

“So, who?”

I didn’t actually owe Neji anything. He’d made the sexual advance toward me and I almost fell for it. Once I got home from school that day, I had to smoke to get the thought of fucking him out of my head. But even with those thoughts, I still resented him for what he took. It was safe to say I hated him for it.

And if Gaara and Shikamaru got their hands on him, maybe he’d get what he really deserved.

“Neji Hyuga,” I muttered. 

Gaara nodded and squared his jaw before repeating the name to himself and standing up. He pocketed his phone and starting walking to the front door when I caught his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get him.”

“Gaara, don’t do that.”

“You said you wanted me to be this guy, right?” He asked. “Now that I’m trying to protect you, you’re trying to hold me back?”

“Yeah, I meant like protective and stuff in bed or something. Like a whole daddy kink or something.” I forced a chuckle. “C’mon, sit back down.”

The lock to the front door twisted and Naruto stepped into the apartment with a plastic bag filled with--what I assumed were sub sandwiches. His eyes landed on my hand around Gaara’s wrist and he looked at Gaara.

“What’s goin’ on?” The blond muttered.

“Gaara, don’t.” I warned him before he could say anything. I couldn’t have both of them freaking out about this. Not when I was already this stressed out.

I could see the hesitation in Gaara’s face. He wanted to say something, but he looked at me and shook his head before walking out of the apartment.

“What was his problem?” Naruto set the bag down on the coffee table. “Did you two fight?”

“Something like that.” Fuck.

“Well, it’s a good thing I picked up dinner, huh?” He smiled and plopped down on the couch next to me. “You hungry?”

“Not particularly.” What just happened with Gaara had smashed what was left of my appetite. 

“Are you tired?”

“No, Naruto.”

“Are you--”

“Naruto, I just want to smoke. And obviously, you do, too.” He needed the bong more than I did. Since I got home from the hospital, he’s been up my ass about everything, always trying to make sure I was comfortable. “Don’t go anal on me.”

At that, he chuckled. And it was nice to actually hear him laugh after the past twenty-four hours.

“So, what’ve you been doing today?” I passed the bong to him. “And if you tell me you’ve been running errands, I’m going to hit you.”

“Not exactly the kind of thing a guy expects to hear from a girl,” Naruto said, with a low huff. “I hung out with a few friends. I figured you’d want some peace, so we went over to Shisui’s house instead of coming over here.”

This dilemma was amusing to me on some twisted level. He was up in arms about the guy who stabbed me and while I appreciated the sentiment, he was hanging out with a guy who raped me and another who jumped me. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him.

“Everyone’s sendin’ good vibes, by the way. Sakura even offered to come over with some of her mom’s famous chocolate cake.”

“If I’ve never heard of it, how can it be famous?”

“It’s the thought that counts,” He nudged me and chuckled.

“I think she just wants to get in my pants again,” I sighed. I couldn’t tell if Naruto was acting different in regards to me bringing up people I slept with or if I was just paying close attention, but as soon as I said the words, he took a long rip from the bong.

He held the smoke in as he asked “You’re not going to sleep with her, again, are you?”

“I wouldn’t blatantly reject her if she asked,” I shrugged. “But I’m not after her. She’s not really my type, to be honest.”

“So, who is?” He asked hesitantly. “You said you didn’t want to date guys, right? Sakura’s pretty much one of the hottest girls I hang out with.”

“I'm not really looking at gender as a prominent factor. I'm just into people.”

“So, like…multiple people?”

I shrugged. I could be into multiple people--I had the capacity for it. But no one was coming to mind at the time.

“Is there anyone now?” He asked, clearing his throat. 

“I'm not looking for anything right now. My last relationship was a train wreck that I'm not looking to reenact, Naruto.”

“Every guy isn't like Kakashi.”

“And you're going to try to convince me that you're one of those guys?”

His face reddened.

“Naruto, we can't be more than just friends,” I told him. “We're roommates and you know how I treat the people I've slept with.”

“So, why not work to change it?” He said quickly, pulling my hand into his lap. “If you know what the problem is, then you can start lookin’ for a solution and--”

“We wouldn't work, Naruto.”

He flinched but kept talking. “--we can work through it. You don't have to push people away like you do.”

“I do it because I don't care to know them after I've fucked them,” I said. “I don't care to start a relationship. I don't care to be intimate. Everyone I've slept with--Kakashi, Sakura, and even Karin--I don't care about ever seeing them again. That's the kind of person I am.”

“I don't believe that. I know the real you.”

“The real me?” What the fuck was he on about? I didn't believe half the shit I was saying. I mean, no, I didn't care to know those people. And that didn't go for everyone I've had sex with. It didn't go for Shikamaru. He was still someone I considered close friend, nothing changed with us after we had sex.

“The Ino that stayed up every night crying when we first moved in.”

My heart wrenched in my chest. I didn't try to avoid a ton of memories, but the time in which I was adjusting to being kicked out was my toughest time. I missed my family, I missed my home, and I didn't have any money to my name. Naruto paid the whole security deposit and the first two months of rent before I got into selling.

“I'd come in your room and hold you every time,” he said.

“So I should spread my legs for you because you patted my back while I cried like a bitch?”

“You're not getting the point.”

“So, what's the point, then?”

“The point is I like you.” That much was already clear. “But I'm not asking you for sex. I just wanted to know if we had a chance.”

“No.”

“Because we live together?”

“Because I don’t want to belong to another man,” I answered. “Kakashi was bad enough.”

“And I told you--”

“I don't give a shit what you told me. Do you know how easy it was for him to trick me? I was trapped in that relationship for too long, Naruto. I'm not doing it again. No.”

This time, he didn't press further. Tossing me a defeated sigh, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 

~~

 

“You sure about this?” Kisame looked at me skeptically as he took the wad of money in exchange for the gun. “Babies shouldn't be playing with this stuff.”

“I can handle it.” I wouldn't stop selling. It was my only source of income and I'll be damned if I'll let this one incident stop me from putting food on the table the most efficient way. I would only use it for protection--hopefully I'd never have to actually shoot it, though.

“Pretty young thing like you? I don't doubt it,” he replied smoothly.

Can't I get one dealer who doesn't hit on me?

“D’you live alone here?” He asked me, looking around. “Having a man around might be more helpful if safety’s what you’re worried around. Someone to take care of a pretty thing like--”

“You got your money.”

He raised an eyebrow and I couldn’t tell if he was offended or surprised. “Alright, I can take a hint. Careful with that thing. If you need anything, you’ve got my number, baby girl.”

Ugh. He left the apartment and I immediately locked the front door.

Naruto hadn’t brought up what we talked about last week. Every time we were alone in the same room, he’d mumble about having to do something after ten or fifteen minutes and leave. I anticipated something like this happening--it’s what I was trying to avoid, actually. We were good roommates before he tried to make a move on me.

God, why’d you fuck it all up, Naruto?

But he was probably wondering the same thing about me. Why can’t she just let me love her? Or some sappy shit like that.

The door unlocked as I was walking into my room and I had to run to stash the gun away before Naruto actually got in.

“Back so soon?” I asked him. He was supposedly going out with Sasuke somewhere--he didn’t actually tell me where, though. “Did plans with Sasuke fall through?”

“He’s waiting in the car, I had to get my wallet.” And he didn’t even bother to look at me. Walking past me as if I were a fly on the wall, Naruto huffed and walked into his bedroom for a moment. When he came back out, he paused and looked me in the eye. “D’you need somethin’ while I’m out?”

“Just wondering when you’ll be back.”

He shrugged one shoulder, “Whenever me and Sasuke get tired of each other, I guess.”

This kid was pissing me off.

“You don't have to be a dick, Naruto. Sorry you got ‘friend-zoned’.”

“I'll see you around,” he said before he left. It was fine, really. I didn't need him around tonight. I was finally able to go out and Orochimaru asked me out a few days ago. I didn't was Naruto to know about it. He'd flip his shit and he didn't need to know more of my business than he already did.

Orochimaru was coming to pick me up at around six for dinner, so I had to start getting ready. We'd spoken on the phone when he asked me out. He said that if he couldn't do it in person, the most he could do was avoid texting it. And here we are

It took me around two hours to get ready--which is about an hour and fifteen minutes more than I usually need. When I was putting in my earrings, I heard the knock at the door.

I opened the front door and Orochimaru stood with flowers in hand. He was wearing a suit and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. The guy knew how to look professional.

“You look beautiful,” he smiled down at me.

“You don't look so bad yourself. I was just about done, just need five more minutes.” I stepped aside for him. “Make yourself at home and I'll finish up.”

“Take your time, love.” His eyes roamed around the apartment as he made his way over to the couch. “Is your roommate around?”

“Naruto's out with a friend,” I called out once I was in my bedroom. “I think he'll be back late.”

I wasn't trying to imply anything. If we ended up sleeping together, that would be fine with me. 

I'm probably more into this guy than I let on. But before we slept together, I'd have to let the cat out of the bag. I could sum up that he was into girls--but for some guys that usually came with a disclaimer against trans girls and such. Would Orochimaru still be into me if he knew?

When I came out in my full attire, he stood and grinned, looking me up and down.

“Is this okay?” I asked.

“It's perfect,” he replied. “You're beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really into goodguy!Orochimaru right now, so that's what I've been doing with him so far. Should I keep it up or darken the fic up a little more? Right now something's boiling in terms of all that's happened to Ino. So, expect some dramatic stuff next chapter but I'm also taking suggestions on ships and such that people would like to see!


	6. Chapter 6

“My brother is my best friend.” Orochimaru raised his glass to his lips. For a well off bachelor, he was quite the family man. “We've been close since we were kids--but we did drift apart for a bit when he went to college. I had to wait two years to get close to him again.

“I don't have brothers,” I shrugged. “My parents had one kid and decided to stop trying. They assumed all the rest would just turn out like me.”

“You don't seem so bad to me? In fact, this is the best date we've ever been on.”

“Nice try, but it's the only date.” I sipped my own wine. “So, tell me why a guy like you is still single? Tell me what's wrong with you.”

“What's wrong with me?” He chuckled and shook his head. “I wouldn't know where to start. But I suppose lots of women just aren't comfortable with my lifestyle.”

“What's that mean?”

“Well, I'm polyamorous.”

Oh, didn't see that coming.

“So, you date multiple people at the same time?” I asked. “How does that work? And why would you want to deal with more than one girlfriend?”

“I enjoy people. It's not that I have to deal with all of them, we all mutually deal. We all date each other.”

“So--are you dating anyone right now?”

“Well, I was seeing these two lovely women for a few months, but neither of them held my attention for very long.”

“Do I?”

“I haven't been able to take my eyes off you.” He was such a fucking charmer. “Enough about me--tell me about you. What do you do?”

“Well, I'm in school…”

“What year?”

“I’m a junior in high school.”

He didn’t look that surprised. I guess he assumed I was significantly younger than him. He glanced around the restaurant and sighed after a moment. “Had I had more time to plan, I would have taken you somewhere a little more exciting than this.”

“I’m enjoying myself, no need to worry. You’re a good conversationalist.”

“I try my best.”

“You’ve got more to talk about than the kids I’m used to dealing with.” I leaned across the table and gave him a smile. 

“I would hardly categorize the man you were with at the bar as a kid--not physically at least. Though he was a little brutish.”

“He's no one. I don't deal with him anymore.”

“I imagine so.”

“So,” I cleared my throat and looked down at my plate before speaking. “You’re an established man with no ex-wife or kids, you enjoy sexual freedom, and you can charm the hell out of me. I’m failing to see a problem with you.”

“Are you looking for one for a particular reason?” He tilted his head. “Are you trying to keep me at arm's length to hide something, Miss Ino?”

I could have sworn he knew something.

“What could I possibly be hiding?”

“Well, maybe you don’t trust many men,” He shrugged. “Maybe your last relationship wasn’t ideal, or you’ve got some over all baggage of your own--” He rested his head in his hands and smirked at me. “Maybe you’re a virgin and the thought of potentially having your first time with someone like me is terrifying.”

“Someone like you?”

“Old.”

“I’m not a virgin,” I chuckled. “You’re prying too much. I’m not trying to hide anything. And if it’s sex that you want, why don’t you just speak up?”

“It’s not the sex that I’m after, though I wouldn’t decline. I just want to take you in. You’re gorgeous.”

“You’ve said that, already.”

“My apologies.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” I said. “So, what do we do after this? I’ve never had someone take me out to dinner and usually after this scene in the movies, there’s a hot and heavy sex scene.”

“Or the male drops the female off at home and they go out the next weekend as well.”

“Yeah, I suppose there’s always that,” I said. 

Which one is this guy going to do?

 

~~

 

His cock was heavy--there was no other way to explain it. I could barely fit the tip in my mouth and with his hand on the back of my head, I had nowhere to run when he pushed his hips into me. This started out as a simple blowjob that turned into a complete deepthroating session that I was struggling to grasp. This was probably the largest cock I’d dealt with--easily around eleven or twelve inches.

Christ, where does he pack this thing?

Cum was pooled around my hands and knees and trailing down my chin.

“Show daddy how much of a good girl you can be,” He cooed, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. “Lick me, sweetheart.”

We were in an alleyway on the other side of town and if anyone thought to turn their head, we'd be screwed. This was so fucking exhilarating. His precum came out like a faucet and coated my tongue as i lapped his cock and balls. This was his idea, to set the record straight. He wanted to fuck somewhere public after I told him I've had sex on too many beds.

“You taste so good, daddy,” I said, going along with his kink.

“Why don't you try to take it down your throat again?”

Oh god, I already knew it wouldn't fit but I tried anyway, coughing as his head grazed my gag reflex. He groaned and gave a light thrust, finally pushing into my throat. His grip tightened on my hair and he slowly started throat fucking me.

“That's it, open your throat,” Once he was fully in with his balls against my chin, he paused. One of his hands came down to cup my breast and I moaned on his cock. “Shit!” He let out a hiss and I felt his cock start twitching in my throat as he emptied himself.

I gagged and cupped my hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up when he pulled out. 

“So,” he was panting. “How was that for exciting?”

“That was  _ ridiculously  _ hot.” I got to my feet. “I didn't think I had a daddy kink.”

“If that's something you'd like to explore, I'd be happy to be a guide,” he said. “If you haven't noticed, I'm very attracted to you.”

“Wow,” I muttered. I’m pretty sure I was blushing by now. Not to mention I’d just licked some of his cum off of my lips. Still, I nodded in compliance. “I’ll do it again--if it means I can see more of you.”

“So, you like me?”

“Dude, I just sucked your dick.”

“Good point,” He smiled. “How about we get out of here? Go to my place and I’ll show you my collection.”

He didn’t live far. In fact, we probably could have walked there from where I blow him. He lived alone in a loft overlooking the city from the center. Truth be told, the place looked better at night when all of the twinkling lights were on, rather than the shit hole that it was.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t giving enough credit to the place.

It was pretty at times. Just not times when you were inches away from dying.

He poured up drinks will I pace around the place and traced my fingers over every frame and picture in the room. There were dozens of pictures of him and his brother as children. It was funny--they didn’t look anything alike, but they seemed like the best of friends. And the rows of pictures seemed to end at a picture of a thin, pale boy holding a large baby.

“Is this you?” I picked up the picture to give a closer look.

“I didn’t like Jiraiya when my parents brought him home,” He chuckled as he circled around the bar. “I wanted them to take him back, so I searched for the receipt for days. One day, I knelt down beside him to tell him about my plan to return him and get our money back--he reached out and pulled me into a hug and never let go.”

“That’s too sweet to be a true story.”

“He was a kind child growing up. I always took the distance older brother approach, but I had a soft spot for him.”

“Does he have any kids of his own?”

“He’s got two. One with Tsunade, his name is Kabuto. Smart kid, he hangs around her a lot, so you’ll probably run into him. The other doesn’t come around as much. Jiraiya met Suigetsu’s mother in a bar after a rough fight and he needed something to take his frustrations out on--to put it simply.”

“Suigetsu?”

“Yes--do you know him?”

“He’s one of my roommate’s friends. Good kid, pretty quiet.”

“Yep,” Orochimaru nodded. “That sounds about right? Jiraiya didn’t know of his existence until about four years ago. One day he got a phone call from the girl he slept with and he suddenly had two kids instead of one.”

“Sounds like a complicated family dynamic.”

“It works out. We all get along fine.”

“Does the family know about you and--all of your relationships?”

He shrugged. “It’s never come up in conversation. Jiraiya’s good at making assumptions, so I can only assume he knows already that I’m not monogamous. He quit asking me when I’d get married a long time ago.”

“I guess that’s for the best.”

“So, would you like to see my collection?” He asked me, walking towards his bedroom.

Now, I had enough common sense not to question what was happening. An attractive man asking me to come into his bedroom and see his collection? I scurried after him quickly.

“You collect sex toys?” I scanned the collection with my mouth hanging open. Dildos, fleshlights, bondage gear, blow-up toys, costumes--and that was just what wasn’t in boxes or on shelves. 

“I was a very sexually active young adult.” He cleared his throat. “All of these have been used at least once by me.”

“Are we going to use all of these?” I questioned--not that I would mind. Half of them looked fun beyond belief. Something about Orochimaru struck me as kinky.

“We can use as many as you’d like,” He smiled at me. “But keep in mind, a toy cannot replace the feel of a real member inside of you.”

“Member?” I chuckled at the word.

“What would you like me to call it?”

“I don’t know--a dick, maybe? ‘Member’ makes me feel like I’m in some kind of bad fanfic--in which case, that would make you the standard pervert who wants to get me on my back.”

“That’s not my only motive,” He laughed. “I’d also like to make you breakfast.”

“Breakfast? Like--in the morning?”

“Yes,” He rested a hand on my waist and closed the space between us, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. “If you’d like, that is.”

“I wouldn’t turn it down.” I was already pulling out my phone to tell Naruto not to expect me tonight. He may have been a douchebag for the past few days, but he would still have a heart attack if I disappeared without telling him where I was--he’d assume I got stabbed, again.

I immediately got a text back.

‘Who’re you with?’

I smirked and shook my head, ‘Doesn’t matter, I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon, like I said.’

‘Fine. Be safe.’

Safe. Right--I made the choice to sleep over without being practical about this situation. He still didn’t know about me.

“Are you alright?” He muttered against my skin, pressing kisses to my neck. His body was closing in on me and he had me against the wall. “Is your roommate in trouble?”

“No, it’s just…” Fuck, I can’t think straight with him so close. “I just...I…”

“Just what, Ino?” My name sounded so good on his lips.

“I just…” There it was. I was getting hard--tonight was one of the worst night to wear a dress. I could usually control those kinds of things, especially after I started hormones. But this man--I wanted this fucking man. My dick was straining against my panties and I was half-thankful that at least I didn’t tuck. That would’ve made this more painful than it already was.

“You look like you want something.” He was grinding his hips into me.

_ I want it all, fuck me, damn it. _

“ _ Do you _ , Ino?” He questioned, nibbling my earlobe. “Is there something I can give to you?”

_ Dick me down _ .

Okay, that was an unclassy thought. And a distracting one. I didn’t notice his hands roaming down my torso till his fingers were tickling the inside of my thighs. My breath hitched and I instinctively tried to snap my legs shut, though he was already using his knee to prevent that from happening.

“What’s the matter? Are you shy?” He cooed in my ear. When his fingers grazed my panties, I tensed up. He kissed at the nape of my neck and down my chest, sinking to his knees. I didn’t have time to respond to everything happening before he hiked up my dress.

“Orochimaru, I have to tell you--”

“No need for words, unless you’d like for me to stop here.” He made eye contact with me and I watched his tongue roll out of his mouth as he dragged it along my clothed shaft without missing a beat. “But I’d much rather enjoy this new experience.”

“New experience?”

Another lick. “I’ve never tasted another dick before.”

“And you’d enjoy that?”

“Ideally,” He pushed my panties to the side, letting my dick spring free. “You would be giving me a taste of my own medicine in this situation. However, I’d love to play with you a bit before then.”

“Meaning you want me to cum down your throat?” I smirked. “You don’t seem surprised by this.”

“I may have gotten a glimpse of you underwear when you were on your knees in the alley for a moment.” He lapped at my shaft before fastening his lips around the tip, just below the gland. My lips parted as he started to suckle with the perfect amount of pressure, flicking his tongue across the slit.

It drew out a long whimper from me and I chewed on my bottom lip. That’s when he picked up his head.

“Why don’t we move this to the bed?” He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

“Take it out,” I whined, moving my hips up. Orochimaru pulled his length out of me slowly with a look of concern on his face. We’d been at this for forty minutes--no matter how turned on I was, he was big. Bigger than I was used to. My ass could only be stretched so far and I didn’t have sex that way often enough to be ready for him right off the bat.

“Are you alright?” He asked me, settling down between my legs. “Do you want me to go down on you some more?”

I shook my head. “I just--you’re really big, dude.”

“I don’t mean to pressure you--but you were taking it well.”

“I could barely fit half.”

He chuckled. “You know, I can’t help but feel flattered by this talk. I’ve never had this happen before.”

“You mean every woman you've been with has been able to handle you? I find that hard to believe.”

“We can stop if you'd like.”

I swallowed and nodded. “Yeah...I wanna stop.”

I felt a twinge in my heart that came from a place I never wanted to revisit when I said that. Orochimaru was gentle--there was a time when Kakashi would have guilted me into finishing what I started. 

“Is there anything you want me to do for you? Perhaps something to eat?”

“No, I'm okay.” I sat up and drew my knees into my chest. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Ino.” He settled down beside me. “I take my relationships with my partners seriously. If we can't have communication, this can't work.”

“It's just that there are some people who wouldn't have been as nice as you.”

“You mean a previous partner?”

“I guess.”

“The man from the bar?”

I nodded.

“Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You can refuse to answer after you hear it if you'd like.”

“Sure.”

“Did he ever hurt you?”

That was a loaded question. “He was nicer in the beginning. I got out before he could get too dangerous. Er--before he could kill me, I guess. He was the first guy I'd dated. He used to get...so mad…”

“I'm sorry.”

“And he used to hit me so much--but then it was fine when he came back with an apology.”

“If you feel that I'm moving too quickly at any point, just let me know. I don't want to pressure you.”

“I like everything we've done. And after tonight, I think it's safe to say I'll be seeing more of you.”

We talked for about an hour or two before we both decided to turn in. I was used to sleeping a similar way with Gaara--all cuddled up for the night. The only difference was that Orochimaru drew me in and slept with his arms around me. Unlike Kakashi, it was more out of comfort than to keep me from going anywhere while he slept.

I was still awake a couple hours after he went to bed, though. I could never sleep at someone’s place the first time, it was weird sleeping somewhere else.

I wandered into his living room and sat on the couch. The only one that would’ve been up at this time would’ve been Gaara…

“Why’re you up at this hour?” He asked immediately after picking up the phone.

“Are you busy?”  
“I could have been sleeping.”

“Were you?”

“...no. This girl just left, so I’m making a sandwich.” Meaning he just got laid. I smirked and nodded. At least one of us did. “So, how was your date? Did it go well?”

“Well, I’m calling from his living room.”

“Was he big?”

“What kind of question is that?” I smirked and rolled my eyes. “But yes, he was big. Huge. We never actually had sex, I couldn’t even get half of him in.”

“Sounds like you’re exaggerating.”

“Well, either you believe me or you don't, doesn't matter to me. He's sleeping in the next room.”

“So, you couldn't sleep and decided to call me?”

“Well, Shikamaru wouldn't want to hear about my night with him.” I wonder if he had anything for me to snack on. “You know how he is.”

“He likes you. That's why he's that way.”

“He likes me, Kakashi likes me, Naruto likes me--why can't these dudes just keep it in their pants?” There was also Neji. I'd almost forgotten about him. “Gaara, I wanted to ask you--”

“I didn't do anything to him,” he said. “Not yet, at least. I know how you are about your privacy.”

“Thank you--you don't have to do anything, though. He hasn't bothered me since then.” Aside from the other day at school.

“That doesn't matter. He can't get away with it, I don't care what you say. I should just get Shikamaru and Chouji and--”

“Don't tell them about it.”

“They're our friends.”

“Well, we're the best friends, last time I checked. Best friends outweighs friends.”

“Ino.”

“Please?” I begged him over the phone. “I'll do something for you--something you'll enjoy every minute of.”

“That's enough of that. I'm not going to accept sex in return for keeping quiet about your rape.”

“Fine,” I groaned. “Then meet me tomorrow and we'll talk about it. Come to some sort of compromise.”

“Ridiculous,” he muttered. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

~~

 

“You want to come with me to the Fall festival?” Shikamaru leaned against the locker next to mine. 

“You actually wanna go to that thing? Did Gaara and Chouji say they were in?”

“I figured you and I could go alone.” He tried to keep up the facade, but his face was burning up. I scoffed and shut my locker and turned to face him. 

“So, you want to take me out on a date?”

“I figured I earned the right, didn’t I?” He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Come on--I’m offering to pay for everything.”

“You know, most guys would love to have gotten some action without paying for anything, but here you are offering up your wallet.” I smiled and linked arms with him. “Of course, I’ll go with you, Shika. I’ve already let you fuck me.”

“Cool, why don’t we head over after school?”

“Yeah, I just have to swing by my place first.”

 

~~

 

“Can we talk while I get my shit together? Shika's waiting for me downstairs.” I pocketed my phone and scanned the room for my wallet.

Naruto huffed from the couch. He was still pissy about what happened before but he was at least talking to me. Even if it was about something like just renewing a lease.

“So, should I put you down or not?” He asked me.

“That's fine, I'm not going anywhere next year.” I sighed. I feel the need to highlight on something important about myself. I'm very emotionally empathic--especially with people I'm close to. I felt the shift in Naruto's mood as soon as the sentence left my mouth.

What could have possibly been wrong with what I just said, though?

“So, you want to live together next year, too?” He said slowly.

“Naruto, if you think I'm a shitty roommate I can find somewhere else to live, it doesn't matter.”

“Living with me is part of the reason we can't try  _ us _ . Hearin’ you so readily agree to sign the lease makes me think you don't care.”

“I'd rather have a bed and a roof over my head than a relationship.”

“You could have both.”

“Not with you,” I said. “I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about this anymore.”

“So, we just drop it? What about how this makes me feel?”

“I'm not keeping you from getting laid, Naruto!” I shouted. “I'm not keeping you from having happiness, but I'm not interested. Find it with someone else. I just want to be friends.”

“But why?!” His voice cracked. Shit, he was going to cry. “What the fuck is wrong with me that you'll be with  _ him _ over me?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Who?”

“Shikamaru,” he sighed helplessly. “It's all he fucking talks about in the locker room.”

Fucking Shikamaru.

“You're lying.”

“I know what he told me--I remember every fucking detail.” He carded his hands through his hair and looked at me with something I couldn't really pinpoint. “About how he…”

“He  _ what _ ? Anything the two of us did should only concern us.”

“I just can't stand the thought of another guy's hands all over you.”

“You're not my boyfriend.” I rolled my eyes and went for the door before he could say anything. Shikamaru was waiting for me where I left him. 

God, he's smoking.

Cigarettes were so distasteful.

“Got what you need?” He asked, putting it out on the curb.

“Let's just go.”

“What's your issue?”

I walked past him.

“Ino.”

“How many people did you tell?” I asked him. “I assume you had a good reason to brag to Naruto about screwing me.”

His jaw dropped and that was all I needed to deem him as just another prick. Whatever--that didn't mean this outing had to suck.

“What were you hoping to accomplish in bragging?” I asked once he caught back up with me.

“Look, it's a guy thing--”

“It's a  _ boy _ thing,” I interrupted. “You're a child.”

“So is this the part where you say you shouldn't have had sex with me?”

“That wouldn't change the fact that we had sex. I can only make the decision not to have sex with you again.”

“That's...fair.”

“Of course it is.” I took out my phone. Orochimaru had texted me once today to ask what I was doing next weekend and part of me wondered why he didn't ask for this weekend. But seeing each other that often was…clingy.

“Are we cool?” He asked.

“Not really. Naruto flipped his shit over it. But I guess that's what you wanted.”

“I guess it's selfish.” He scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I've never liked a girl enough to compete with another guy for her. Truth be told when we were kids I assumed you would be the one I was fighting with instead of the girl I want.”

“What's there to compete with? You've gotten farther with me than Naruto has.” I didn't want to tell him he was focusing on the wrong guy. Orochimaru and Gaara were both ahead of the two of them in the game. “And you aren't going to get much farther than that any time soon.”

“I would be fine with our relationship stopping at sex.”

“I thought you wanted to date? Isn't that why you invited me out alone?”

“That was before you knew how sleazy I was and still wanted to have sex with me.”

“I never said that.” I looked at him. “Sex isn't on the table right now.”

He didn’t say anything back to that, but I could see him mulling it over in his head. As if he were thinking about ways around that statement. Shikamaru licked his lips and sighed once again after a moment.

“Like I said before--that’s fair.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You look so good.” He was groping and grabbing me and I couldn’t get away from him for the life of me. Kakashi had me pinned to the wall and his breath reeked of alcohol. He wasn’t the most professional during school hours--he kept up an impressive facade--but he was downright trashy after hours. 

I tried to fix my lips to tell him to get off...leave and never come back. But I couldn’t say anything while he was staring at me like that.

Like I was a piece of meat.

“Don’t you miss me?” He asked me in a husky voice. “Don’t you miss my thick cock fucking you like the naughty girl you are?”

He was squeezing my ass so tight it hurt and I could feel the bulge in his pants throbbing against me.

“Get away,” I forced the words out finally once I heard fabric tearing. He was getting closer to what he wanted, humming in satisfaction as articles of my clothing fell to the ground. He was ripping at my clothes and if this situation weren’t as serious as it was, I would have bitched about him ruining my clothes. “I don’t want this.”

“Yes, you do…”

“No, she doesn’t,” Naruto’s voice rang out from the other side of the room and Kakashi was startled enough to loosen his grip on me.

My roommate was glaring at him with a look I’d never seen before. His hands were balled into fists and his body was damp, as if he’d just gotten out of the shower. I thought he wasn’t home, since I came back to silence and I would have heard the shower running if he were in there. Had he really just been in his room existing for two hours?

“Get the fuck away from her,” He growled.

Kakashi smirked and turned towards him, his body swaying slightly. “Or what? Are you going to get mad? Try to hit me?”

I sank down to the floor and made eye contact with Naruto as he faced off.

“Are you okay?” He asked me.

I nodded in return and Kakashi shoved him.

“Go back to bed, kid.” The older man narrowed his eyes. “This is a conversation for grown ups.”

“She doesn’t want to speak to you.” Naruto’s voice was steeled in a way that made him sound older than usual. I don’t know what it was, but he just seemed--bigger. “And I’m only going to tell you once. Get the fuck out of my home before I throw you out.”

I watched Kakashi’s body tense and for a moment, I thought he wasn’t going to take a swing. If that happened, it wouldn’t stop until Naruto was on the ground. I braced myself to stand so that I could jump in, but my body still wouldn’t move.

Kakashi snickered and shook his head. 

“Whatever,” He rolled his eyes and turned back to me. “You don’t want me tonight?”

_ I don’t want you ever. _

I shook my head instead of speaking.

“Fine,” He said. “This isn’t over--I’ll be back for you.”

 

~~

 

“You don’t have to do anything for me,” Naruto mumbled as he rolled the joint on the coffee table. Kakashi left twenty minutes ago and Naruto spent all of that time trying to get me to stop shaking. Weed was the last alternative he could think of. “I understand why you’re so skeptical, though. I forgot how bad that guy was.”

“I forgot how good you were.”

“I care about you,” He said, finishing up on the joint. He handed it to me along with a lighter. “I care about your wellbeing.”

“After the way I’ve treated you?”

“Don’t do that to yourself. You were bein’ honest.” He shrugged. “I’d hate to trap you in a relationship. Especially after him.”

I sparked up the joint and took a heavy drag. When he reached for the remote, I caught him by the shoulder and shook my head while I held in the smoke.

“I wanna talk to you,” I said as I exhaled.

“You’re suddenly cool with me?” He snickered.

“I just didn’t want to talk about--all the stuff from before.” I handed the blunt to him. The two of us stayed silent for a few minutes because we knew this interaction would be easier if we were both high. I ended up laying down with my head in his lap like I would when we first moved in. 

Once we finished the first blunt, he started rolling another.

“Where are you getting all this weed?” I asked him.

“Shikamaru gave it to me, actually.” He sounded surprised, which was reasonable. Though Shika didn’t like to stay on my bad side. “I guess it was an apology for bein’ such a dick.”

“That’s sweet.”

He smoothed a hand through my hair once he finished rolling. “Mind if I ask if you were this popular before you transitioned?”

“Popular?”

“Me, Shikamaru, Sakura, even Neji’s been askin’ me about you.” He rolled his eyes as Neji’s name left his mouth. “He’s a good guy, just not with people he’s sleeping with. The guy’s got no respect after that.”

“He’s not as good as you think.”

“What d’you mean? Did he try somethin’?”

“Spark up the blunt.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You say you want to talk, then you shut me down.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You gotta be clear about what you want, Ino.”

“I want to talk about things that aren’t me.”

“But you’re the one who’s going through shit--how’s your wound?” He lit the blunt and took a short puff before he handed it to me. “You can get as stoned as you want, but you can’t run from what’s goin’ on in your head. Aren’t you hurtin’?”

“Of course I hurt--but why would I dwell on it?” I took the longest drag I could before it caught in my throat and I bolted forward coughing. “I’m not going to spend every day upset.”

“Upset? You were stabbed!”

“Stabbed, raped, abused--it’s all past tense.”

He straightened up. “Wait--raped? Who the fuck raped you? Was it Kakashi?”

Shit, did I just spill that can of beans? Ho, hum. Maybe I meant to do it at this point. I seemed to accidentally tell people a lot of my secrets.

“It wasn’t him.”

“Who was it? I’ll kill him.”

“You sound like Gaara.”

“Was it one of your friends?”

I sat up and took another hit. “You guys are all so fucking macho, it’s sickening.” I chuckled. “Christ, why don’t you two just gang up and go jump Neji together?”

Silence.

I glanced over at him and my mouth ran dry when I saw the way he was looking at me. Like just shot his brother or something--I could only take another hit and try to avoid his eye contact. Shit was uncomfortable.

“Neji raped you?”

“It was a long time ago.”

“When?”

“The night you had them all over--during the outage…”

“Fuck,” His head dropped to his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--I invited him in. I had them over. Why didn’t you tell--? No, nevermind. Look, I’ll take care of it.”

“I’m not looking for anyone to take care of it. People do those types of things.”

“No. He can’t get away with it.”

“I’ve heard this speech. Look, if you really want to help me, why don’t you just keep all of your friends away from me? That’ll make this easier.”

“Anyone who’d do that to you isn’t a friend of mine.”

“Believe me--people have done worse.”

“And you think that’s an excuse? I know you’ve been through shit, but are you really this numb to it all? If I were in your shoes, I’d be balling my eyes out. At least get therapy or something.”

“I had a therapist,” I sighed. I needed one before I could start hormones. But I stopped going after the recommended time period passed. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

“You don’t know what I feel.”

He groaned. “You’re so hard to level with.”

We passed the blunt between each other for another few minutes till the living room started to get clouded with the smoke and we were both staring at each other with red eyes and confused smirks.

I liked smoking with Naruto. Historically, we’d used it as a chance to cuddle in silence with each other. After realizing he liked me, it seemed like that would be more awkward than anything. Still, at one point his head fell back in the couch and he exhaled slowly. I watched his chest rise and fall and the thought crossed my mind to climb on top of him.

What stopped me was not knowing if I’d want to kiss him or cuddle him once I did that. If I kissed him, it’d only be because I was stoned off my ass.

Would he take it to heart?

“So, what is it you want to do with yourself right now?” He asked me out of nowhere. “You won’t talk about your issues, you don’t want a relationship, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do something leisurely that wasn’t drug related. What is it that you’re aiming for, Ino?”

“That’s deep.”

“Too deep?”

“Nah,” I sighed. I just didn’t know how to answer the question. “I guess I like games. Y’know, PC games. Ideally, I’d spend my time playing one of those or dabbling in making my own.”

“See, I had no clue about this which goes to show we know very little about each other.”

“I wouldn’t say that--it’s impossible to know everything about each other. So you’re bound to run into things that you don’t know about me. Trust me, you know me well enough.”


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I was still tripping. And that was to be expected, I couldn’t even be mad about it. Luckily, I’d had enough common sense to trip when I didn’t have much to do the next day. Chances are I would be vaguely useless for the majority of the day.

Same with Naruto.

I also noticed I wasn’t the only one in my bed. No, scratch that. I wasn’t even in my own fucking bed. I was in Naruto’s room.

It was still dark, but I could make out the vague outlines of his bundles of clothes on the floors and the posters on the walls.

“...fuckin’ kill him…” Naruto muttered groggily next to me.

When I shifted my body, he responded by turning over and draping an arm over my body.

“Naruto.” My voice came out groggy and distant as I tried to roll out from underneath his grasp. He only pulled me in closer, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. 

How the fuck did I get here?

“Naruto,” I repeated. This time, I successfully broke free of his grasp and rolled out of bed. He didn’t stir, not that I thought he would. Naruto was a heavy sleeper.

I picked up my phone to check the time. Looks like it was a little past one in the morning. With a sigh, I lifted myself off the bed and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. Just because he was a heavy sleeper didn’t mean he was impossible to wake up. On my way out, I passed by a picture he had on his desk of the two of us when we first moved in. I picked up the frame and shined the light on my phone at it to get a better look.

It was funny just how much of a difference a few months could make. There were subtle changes about the both of us that I could pick out at first glance. Like the fact that my face had definitely feminized more since moving in or the fact that...that Naruto seemed a little bigger than he was before.

I glanced back at the sleeping blonde on the bed. The moonlight hit the sheets just enough for me to make out the curves of his back underneath the white cloth. And as if his body knew it was being watched, he began to stretch his limbs slowly, arching his back and groaning as he moved. I set down the picture and paused until his movements stopped.

Then, I slipped out of his bedroom.

“So, what took you so long to get here? 

~~

 

Historically, I’ve always liked to party. Let me elaborate. I’m a fan of going to huge parties where you barely know anyone, except for maybe the people you may run into just through having close social circles. I like parties where I don’t have to worry about the shit I’m doing coming back to bite me in the ass. Or rather, if it does, no one will be around to see it who’s opinion I care about.

It’s not hard to find a party in the city. All you’ve got to do is shove on some clothes and wander the parts of town where the drunk college kids usually frequent. Eventually, you’ll find what you’re looking for. Or--you could take to social media. If you know the right people, you’ll find some of the best parties the weekend has to offer.

“Ino Yamanaka! Can’t say I expected you to show up, but I’m glad you did.” I had no idea who this guy was or how he knew my name. I’d tracked this party through a series of drunken tweets from Fuu, but couldn’t actually place a name to anyone I’d encountered here. But a handful of them apparently knew who I was. That could have been for a multitude of reasons, though. Whether they heard about me through drug-related means or social means, it didn’t really matter to me. 

The guy wrapped an arm around me and drew me close as he pushed his way through the bodies. By the look of things, the party was at full swing and had been for a while.

“So, what took you so long to get here?” He asked me. “Is there another party somewhere?”

“It’s the weekend. There are literally dozens of parties. But I’m not late. I didn’t anticipate coming tonight. You got me out of sheer luck.” I wasn’t going to fall asleep at home and the idea of sitting up with my thoughts after what I’d been through with Kakashi was unappealing in more ways than one.

“Oh yeah? So, you’re not here with anyone, then?”

“Nope. You saw me walk through the door alone.”

“Right, right…” he nodded as we approached a couch with two people taking up half of it in the middle of an intense make out session. “Here, you should sit. I’ll get you a drink.”

“Take your time,” I muttered as he walked away.

This was how parties went for me. It was interesting looking at this from the other side. I’d always been one of the guys to go after girls relentlessly, I definitely would have been the guy to feed a girl drinks at a party. And now that I’m on the other side of it, I see just how routine it actually is. In my eyes, these boys were just fetching me drinks. I didn’t actually owe them anything, despite their belief that they were somehow going to get laid because of it.

I leaned back in the seat and barely had time to sigh before a stray hand drifted over from the couple next to me and grazed my arm.

“Flattering,” I said to myself. 

“Here you go,” the guy said as he returned with a red cup and two other people on either side of him. “Just a little something I whipped up.”

“Here’s hoping you didn’t drug me,” I said as I took the cup and took a gulp. Ordinarily, I’d pace myself. However, I wasn’t sure how long this party was going to go and my time to de-stress was declining more and more. I looked up at him after a downed a good bit of the drink, my eyes momentarily shifting between the two people he’d brought with him. “Am I missing something?”

“Kabuto tells us you didn’t come with anyone,” one of the other guys said, gesturing towards the one in the middle.

Kabuto, huh? That’s who this was? 

I looked Orochimaru’s nephew up and down more closely. I knew I’d probably be meeting him at some point. Orochimaru mentioned he was a college boy who threw a lot of parties.

He looked...nerdier than I thought he’d be.

“I did. Is that important for some reason?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that means you probably didn’t find what you were looking for at the last place, right,” the second friend said as he sat down in between me and the couple, facing me fully. I felt a flash of irritation at the notion of him making an assumption about me. I mean--who was this guy?

“And what do you think I’m looking for, then?” I decided to play along. I could tell by the smell of his breath and the way he leaned heavily to one side that he’d been drinking a fair amount. Just like everyone else hear.

I didn’t hear his reply. Across the room, I caught sight of a group of people hovering by the backdoor.

I could easily pick out Neji.

“Son of a bitch,” I mumbled before I could stop myself. So much for coming out to forget my troubles. Looks like I picked the only party with one of the bastards I was try to avoid the most. No matter. He didn’t see me. 

“Is something wrong?” Kabuto looked concerned.

I glanced down at my cup for a moment. “Think I can get another one of these?”

 

~~

 

Luckily they didn’t actually drug me. But the drink Kabuto gave me nearly knocked me on my ass, but that might also be because I’m typically not much of a drinker. Still, I wasn’t driving so I got a second drink just to make sure I was wasted enough to go along with the flow of the party.

“Do you need another one?” A strong hand snaked around my waist from behind as I down the rest of the second drink. Kabuto had been trying hard--I had to give him props for that. He was doing all of the necessary things to make sure I had the greatest chance of finishing the night with him. Somewhere along the night, he’d snuck an arm around my shoulder. When I didn’t shrug him off, he took that as acceptance of any physical contact. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” I chuckled, finally turning to face him. “Get me sloppy wasted?”

“Just trying to make sure my guest has a good time,” he replied, smiling at me.

I could tell her was related to Orochimaru in some way. Even if not by appearance, there was something about him that reminded me of the older man.

“If you want me to have a good time,” I began to purr into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Try not to try so hard.”

“Noted,” he said. “But can you blame me? Look around.”

At that, I finally took the chance to look around and scope out the scene. Everyone around us was dancing to the music, same as us. I suppose he was referring to the way some of the guys would glance over and check me out.

“I didn’t take you for the type to stake claim,” I said to him.

“I have to do what I have to do. Anything to ensure that I get what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?”

“Well.” He paused for a moment. “What I want is to take the hottest girl in this party up to my room for the night.”

“You flatter me.” 

“So, what do you say?”

Realistically speaking, I did come out just to have a good time. Harmless sex was clearly on the table, but Kabuto wasn’t going to be my pick for the night. Aside from the fact that he’d jumped on me before I had the chance to speak to anyone else, he was also Orochimaru’s nephew. And while I couldn’t tell him about my relationship with his uncle--for the sake of privacy--I came out here to find someone I didn’t have any sort of connection with. Tonight was about reckless abandon, after all.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and immediately separated from him, thankful for the good timing. When I pulled it out, I smirked at the caller ID.

“So, you’re awake?” I giggled when I answered, turning away from Kabuto.

“Where the fuck are you?” Naruto’s voice sounded heavy with sleep and thoroughly irritated.

“I went out.”

“Ino, what the fuck?!”

“What’s the matter?”

“You can’t just…” Naruto’s voice trailed off, followed by a sigh. “Jesus, just get home safe, okay? I want to talk when you get the chance.”

“Mm, sounds tiring. I’ll stay here, thanks.”

“That’s not--how much have you had to drink? Who are you even out with? Is Gaara there?”

“Too many questions, babe.” I gestured to Kabuto that I’d be back before walking off with the phone pressed tightly to my ear. “One at a time.”

“Where are you, Ino?”

“You sound mad.”

“I’m fucking concerned. I wake up in the middle of the night to an empty apartment right after I kicked out your ass of an ex. What am I supposed to think?”

I laughed at that. “You thought Kakashi came back? He doesn’t make two trips in one night, Naruto.”

“Shit, I can’t fucking believe this,” he muttered on the other side of the phone and I heard him fumbling with something in the background. “Please, just tell me where you are.”

“I’m at a party,” I replied.

“I can hear that--whose party, Ino?”

“Some guy. He’s been all over me all. You actually just saved me from having the most awkward conversation of the night. He basically asked me for a fuck.”

“Shit...this is pointless. Listen, just stay there. Don’t go home with anyone, don’t have anything else to drink, and please don’t pass out.”

“Thanks, mom. I’ll be sure to write that down.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Aw, you don’t have to do that for me. I’m fine.”

“Shut up, Ino.” I couldn’t tell if he was laughing or sighing--though he still sounded frustrated as all hell. “Be safe until I get there.”

I think I hung up first? Either way, the conversation was over. And when I checked back into the scene immediate around me, I was met with devious lavender eyes.

“Well, well,” Neji smiled down at me, swaying slightly as he stood. “How long have you been here?”

“Go away,” I said.

“You look sufficiently intoxicated.”

“Just the way you like me, huh?” I leaned against the wall behind me. Now that he was right in front of me, I got a closer look at what he was actually wearing. He wore tight-fitting jeans and a loose-fitting tank top. His hair was down, but pushed to one side, and there were faint traces of a smoky eye that had been washed away.

“I can imagine another way I’d like you.”

“In your dreams.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he said. And then the bold bastard decided it’d be a good idea to sit with me. “Am I not the best lay you’ve ever had?”

“Don’t call yourself that. That’s not what that was.” I rolled my eyes. Neji wreaked of alcohol, by the way. I could smell it on his breath. His eyes were glazed over and he smiled lazily at me as if he thought he was actually getting somewhere in this conversation.

“I should hit you,” I heard myself say to him.

“Don’t get violent, sweetheart.”

“Fuck off,” I growled. And luckily, someone heard me. A guy standing nearby decided to step in and lend a hand. While I wasn’t one to fall for the whole macho act, I knew this would probably be more effective in getting Neji the fuck away from me than just ignoring him. When Neji finally backed away, I picked myself up and left the couch before the other guy could turn to me. No need to do this twice.

Just as I was wandering into another room of the house, someone grabbed my shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Hey, you,” a girl said behind me. “It’s been a while!”

When I turned around, I just let out a tired sigh. Seemed like the idea of going out without seeing anyone I knew was just being thrown out the window by the universe at this point. Sakura stared back at me with bright eyes that were a little glazed over. 

“Let me guess--you’re hammered,” I folded my arms across my chest.

“And you’re cute,” she giggled. “I didn’t know you knew Kabuto.”

At that, I sighed. Christ, everyone in this town seemed to know each other. Sakura chewed on her lower lip and I could tell where this encounter was going. Or at least--where she wanted it to go.

“Do you want to find somewhere quiet?” She asked.

“I was actually just about to leave.”

“Oh yeah? Well, why don’t I come with you?” She asked quickly.

“You sure that’s a good idea? I’d hate for you to leave--whoever the fuck you came here with.”

She laughed. “Oh please, he’ll be able to handle it.”

In all honesty, I’d had enough drinks to where I was ready to grab someone and leave anyway. Sakura popped up at the best time and from what I remember, she wasn’t the worst fuck of my life. I grabbed her and made a beeline for the front door before any of the other guys could find me.


	10. Chapter 10

I brought Sakura back to my place, but my timing was less than optimal. I stumbled into the apartment at the same time Naruto was walking towards the front door. When he saw the two of us with her arm wrapped around me, he flipped his shit.

“Where the fuck were you?! I was going to go find you!”

“Well, you would’ve done a shit job,” I chuckled as I walked in past him. “You called me like an hour ago.”

“I had to figure out what party you were at,” Naruto said. “And what’s  _ she  _ doing here?”

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Sakura giggled back. Looks like she caught on to the name of the game, burying her face in the crook of my neck before suggesting we retire to my bedroom for the night.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head.

“Un-fucking-believable.”

I told Sakura to go ahead, staying behind to shut down whatever argument Naruto was trying to start. Once she was out of earshot, I settled down on the couch and stretched out my limbs.

“Alright, Naruto. Let me have it.” 

“We’ve...got to talk about this. Seriously.”

“Talk about which thing?” I asked. “Which issue do you feel the need to bring up to me now, Naruto?”

Maybe I was being a little harsh. But that’s honestly how drunk me was and Naruto should have been used to it by now. If he were smart, he would have gone to his room and steered clear of me until tomorrow morning.

“This blatant disregard for your wellbeing. What if something had happened to you?”

“Don’t try to have this talk with me now.”

“Then when? When I’m sitting by your hospital bed for a second time? Or by your casket?”

“Well, that escalated quickly,” I muttered under my breath. “I’m an adult. I can take care of myself, I don’t need anyone to look out for me. It’s actually quite annoying.”

“You’re so fucking difficult.”

“And really hard, so if you don’t mind…” I pushed myself off the couch with a little more effort than I expected. “I’ve got a girl to fuck in my bed.”

 

~~~~

 

There was a fucking fight in school today and I couldn’t be more pissed off if I tried. I told him. I told Naruto not to do anything about it. I suppose I should’ve been prepared for this shit when I accidentally spilled the beans, but I thought for sure he’d have enough common sense not to go directly for Neji in front of the whole school.

The principal and one of the gym coaches pulled the two of them off of each other in the middle of the cafeteria. According to the girls gossiping about it in the bathroom, it took two guys to pull Naruto away.

“ _ He looked so fucking hot and rugged… _ ” One of the girls had added unnecessarily.

I confronted Naruto about it after school before he could even make it to the car. All he said was that he saw Neji and just snapped. He apparently couldn’t help himself and jumped the guy right there. But the downside about this whole thing was that it drew unnecessary attention to me. 

People found out he’d done it for me and because of that, a shit ton of rumors started flying around the school in relation to what happened. Some people say Neji and I dated, then he dumped me. Other people say the guy robbed me, which was a decent rumor. But then when the rumor about sexual assault hit the air, things got heavy.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks before school ended that it really picked up, though.

The principal called me into his office and started asking me all of these questions about Kakashi. Seems that all of the talk about my private life stirred up some other things to be called into question. Back then, there had been a rumor that I was dating a teacher, though no one knew who it was. But he said someone tipped him off that Kakashi was a little too close to me.

I could have easily turned him in. And honestly, I had half a mind to. But that would draw too much unnecessary business and ruin too much shit for me. How many people would buy from a dealer who ratted out someone to the police? I wasn’t looking for that kind of publicity, so I kept my mouth shut.

It was obvious he wasn’t buying any of the bullshit I fed him, but he let me leave anyway.

“I hate you,” I said once my roommate walked through the front door. He didn’t have any bruises on him. I wouldn’t be surprised if Neji was the only one who walked away with scars.

“Yeah, yeah,” he retorted, going straight for the kitchen. “Someone had to do somethin’.”

“This makes it harder for me to tell you things.”

“You don’t tell me anything anyway. I was surprised you even told me this,” he spoke casually as he rifled through the fridge, making himself a snack as if nothing had even happened. “I don’t hold it against you, though.”

At that, I sat up. “Excuse me?”

“You’ve been through a lot. You’ve got a shell. As someone who loves you, I need to understand where you’re coming from.”

I sighed. “Don’t analyze me.”

“All I want is for you to be happy and safe.”

“Unbelievable.”

“And if that means beating the shit out of your rapist, I’d do it again. In fact, I can think of another prick who deserves an asskickin’ or two.”

“Naruto, Kakashi would murder you.”

“So? I can’t stand him or the way he treats you. And since he barged into our home the other day--”

“He won’t come back.”

“I don’t give a shit. He cornered you in your own house. I’m not gonna stand for that. I’ll do whatever it takes to make that asshole sorry.” He came to sit next to me once he finished making his sandwich. “Doesn’t matter how you feel about me right now. At least no one’s puttin’ their hands on you.”

“I never asked you to protect me.”

“It’s what people do when they care about you, Ino.”

“Yeah, whatever.” I looked down at my phone just as a text came in from Orochimaru. I hadn’t talked to him in more than two weeks at this point, so it took me by surprise. I waited a couple of seconds to open it, making sure Naruto couldn’t see the screen.

‘Would you like to leave town with me for the night?’

Oh?

I texted back ‘Where to?’

‘I have a lakehouse about sixty miles away from the city.’

‘When do we leave?’

‘I can pick you up in an hour if you’d like?’

And that was all I needed. This seemed like the universe tossing me some sort of opportunity for breathing room. Away from Naruto, Neji, Kakashi--and just about every other bother right now.

“Ino?” Naruto looked at me curiously.

“I’m going out,” I said. “I need space.”

He paused. “Uh--did you want me to leave the lights on?”

“I don’t think I’ll be back tonight.”

That was the confirmation he needed. I could see the flash of discomfort in his eyes before he broke eye contact with me. “I see. Um...is it Gaara?”

I laughed softly. “What does it matter? Just don’t wait up.”

“Can you at least text me whenever you get to where you’re going?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

~~~

 

“Finally on the road,” I murmured to Orochimaru, my eyes resting on the older man as he drove down the nearly deserted road. I’d forgotten just how bare things were once you left town. There was almost nothing out here, but there was a lake nearby that Orochimaru’s family owned. His father left it to him once he passed. 

“I’m glad you decided to come with me,” he said. “It’s been awhile since we’ve last seen one another.”

“Yeah,” I said. “How would you like to spend it?”

“Well…” His eyes fell as he watched my hand move towards his lap and run over the slight bulge in his suit bottoms. “It looks like that’s being decided for me. Not that I mind.”

“What can I say? I missed you.” I snapped off my seatbelt. At this point, I was a professional at blowjobs of all types--including roadhead. It’s one of the way I kept Kakashi happy during our relationship. It didn’t take me long to get to Orochimaru’s dick. Even when he wasn’t hard, yet, it was still questionable just how much of it I would be able to fit in my mouth.

“If this is what you do when you miss me, perhaps I should leave more often.”

I felt his body quiver when I wrapped my mouth around the tip of his thick cock and sucked softly. My head started bobbing slowly as time went on and pretty soon, his cock stiffened against my tongue.

“You’ve got so much appreciation for my cock, sweetheart,” he told me, smoothing a hand through my hair. “You’re sucking it so wonderfully.”

“Mhm,” I replied distantly, my eyes fluttering as he inched down my throat. It was nice to have my mind focused on one physical thing. All I had to do in this moment was use my lips and tongue to coax cum out of a cock. And if I had a dollar for every time I had to do that, I’d be able to buy a new wardrobe.

“Don’t be afraid to make it messy. We’ll clean up once we get back to the lakehouse. There’s a lovely, spacious shower there.” He grasped my ponytail and pushed me off of his dick. I watched him stroke himself, momentarily having both hands off of the steering wheel. “In fact--I would love to have your chin covered in cum before we arrive.”

“Then you’ll have to fulfill your half of the bargain,” I replied. My attention went to his balls, my tongue rolling over the skin swiftly. He groaned, letting me know I was doing well. I kept working on his balls till his cock was leaking precum onto my cheek. Orochimaru was swerving so much it was a good thing no other cars used this road often.

My mouth massaged the sack and by now, my jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. A hand went up to stroke his shaft while the other rested on Orochimaru’s thigh for support.

“It’s a shame all of this fabric is in the way,” I heard him say.

Before I could lift my head to respond, I felt the car some to a stop. The older man turned the vehicle off and ushered me off of his cock.

“What’s this?” I arched an eyebrow.

“Give me just a moment,” he told me as he opened the car door and stepped out. I watched him round the car and come to my side. When he opened the door, I knew exactly what was happening.

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” I questioned.

“Not when you’re so painfully hard, as well.” With almost no effect, Orochimaru gripped my legs and turned me towards him in the seat. Then he unzipped my jeans, letting my erection spring forth. “And itching for release.”

“Trust me, I could’ve cum just from sucking you off.”

“I don’t doubt that.” And with that, Orochimaru began sucking my cock hard. My hands instinctively gripped his head and carded through his hair. “Fuck, that’s warm.”

He was definitely different from last time. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’d been practicing. Or at least watching some cock-on-cock porn. Whatever he did, it wasn’t in vain because I was twitching and leaking down his throat. He didn’t move away, his tongue massaging my shaft.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” I started to fuck his mouth slowly. I made sure not to stay in his throat for too long at first, but then he gripped my hips and forced me closer. My balls rested against his chin and I threw my head back to cry out from the sensation.

This was an absolute dream.

While he sucked me, he pulled my pants down and off of my legs. He picked up his head and pushed my legs up in the air, leaving my ass on full display in front of him.

“Ready to take what’s yours?” I asked him.

He straightened up and smacked his erection against my ass. “Hold still, baby girl,” he muttered. And then he tore into me so abruptly that I arched my back and cried out instinctively. He bottomed out in me and held me still by my waist. 

Breathing heavily already, I looked up at him with doe-eyes and my legs open wide. He held eye contact with me as he started to thrust into me hard--each pass rougher than the last. It was something different from the last time we fucked. He seemed taken over by full arousal and sexual urges--all aimed at me. His body was slender, but solid against mine as he moved his hips fluidly.

“There you go--that isn’t so bad, is it? You’re accepting my full length, sweetheart,” he smirked. 

“I’m gonna be sore in the morning.”

“You have no idea,” he leaned forward and grinded his hips harder. “I plan to keep you occupied all night.”

He fucked me for ten minutes before the two of us came hard together, his teeth digging into my shoulder as he squeezed me tight. When he pulled out, cum spilled from me--a sensation I remember hating when I was with Kakashi. But I welcomed it fully with Orochimaru, wiggling my ass against him to milk out more.

“Wouldn’t it have been funny to have a car go by?” He asked as he pulled out, pulling up his pants.

“Hm...certainly put on a show for them.”


End file.
